The Greatest Show on Earth
by Tsuyu-chan
Summary: An AU (IK;MS pairings) Fic! Enter the world of the circus! Follow the lives of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo in the glint, glammer, romance, and drama that arises while these characters tour with the Sengoku Jidai Circus! No Sno
1. For the acceptance my brother

The Greatest Show on Earth  
Chapter 1: For the acceptance of my brother  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and girls, and children of all ages, I welcome you to the greatest show on earth, the Sengoku Jidai Circus!" proclaimed the ringmaster Sesshoumaru in a loud voice.  
"This circus has amazing stunts that will wow you, incredible animals that will astound you, death defying tricks that will amaze you, clowns that will fill your souls with humor, and paranormal beings that will strike fear into your hearts! So enjoy the show and be mesmerized!" Sesshoumaru stated once again before rushing behind the stage, dripping of sweat from the hot spot lights. The clown troupe was warming up the audience and Sesshoumaru smiled as he heard laughter erupt from behind the curtain. He thought to himself that this was definitely one of his better ideas-being also one of his most profitable ones as well. The sound of applause sounded and after gulping down a bottle of water he reentered the center ring and introduced the next act with as much pizzazz as his introduction not forgetting to mention to the crowd to purchase their light toys while supplies lasted. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Inuyasha was back stage getting ready for his act. Sesshoumaru was his brother and always told Inuyasha that he was listed as the co-founder of this circus. Though, from Inuyasha's role in the production one would not think so. Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's younger brother but Inuyasha was special and Sesshoumaru capitalized his special features as a way of drawing in more revenue for the Sengoku Jidai Circus. You see, Inuyasha was the act the struck "fear in the hearts" of the audience. Inuyasha looked different from every other human. One could say that he could be classified as physically deformed. Inuyasha had yellowish-orange catlike eyes, long flowing silvery-white hair, and dog ears that were appropriately situated on top of his head. This strange appearance of his was a mystery. No one else in the family had ever been known to have any sort of deformities whatsoever. Therefore, Inuyasha was the first; an abnormality among his own family as well as the rest of the world. He thought to himself about friends that he had known in the past eighteen years of his life. Sesshoumaru came up as his only supporter, his only friend. He had protected him from jeering children while they were youngsters and gave him a multitude of jobs to do around the circus and even paid him a salary for doing so. First, he had his act. He considered himself the resident freak and made himself look like one even more so with the help of contacts, spirit gum and fake body attachments, and some ketchup and corn syrup stage blood. Secondly, he took care of the animals, giving them baths, feeding them, and picking up after the undesirables that they left behind. He liked his life and the security that Sesshoumaru gave him from the outside world. The most of the other performers that traveled around with the Sengoku Jidai Circus tolerated Inuyasha as well. They didn't jeer or make fun of him, although he thought that they didn't because Sesshoumaru did not allow them to and if they did break that rule expulsion would be immediate. He knew his place in the world, where he could be safe, and knew that it would be best to isolate himself in order to keep from being hurt. Kikyo, a former performer had taught him that isolation was indeed the only route for a freak of nature like himself to do. They became close friends and stayed that way until one day she left suddenly with no said goodbyes. There was a knock on his dressing room door and Sesshoumaru walked in interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts.  
"Inuyasha! It's almost time for your act. You have five minutes until you are needed in the first ring." said Sesshoumaru.  
"I know Sesshoumaru.I was just lost in thought just now." declared Inuyasha sadly.  
"Listen, if it's about Kikyo, I don't blame you anymore. It wasn't your fault that she took our savings and left the circus for joined our competition. She just took advantage of your vulnerable feelings to get to our safe. She is a woman and cannot be trusted. In fact, in your case, you should be weary to trust anybody but me. I've told you countless times." started Sesshoumaru.  
".that I could only trust you to be my true friend and comrade." finished Inuyasha.  
"That's right. Now get finished with your makeup before we both miss our cues." said Sesshoumaru hurriedly before he stepped out of Inuyasha's dressing room.  
Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror moments before he was supposed to be escorted chained and leased into the first ring, acting bestial and brutal. He was supposed to be offensive and ill-mannered to people in the front row and act as if he was out of his mind and insane. The selling point of his act was to play the role of the uncontrollable half man, half dog creature that everybody judged based on his staged appearance. Gazing at the painted scars, blood shot eyes, and corn syrup blood that flowed from the corners of his mouth, he decided that he never really wanted this to be the persona that others saw. He looked in the mirror and said out loud, "Am I really that person in that mirror or am I different somehow."  
Inuyasha heard the beginnings of his introductions as his "trainer" came in and fastened the chains around his neck and around his wrists. He petted the top of Inuyasha's head and said, "Come on doggy, time to make ourselves a buck or two."  
Inuyasha nodded his head and walked to the curtain and waited for his cue. He thought to himself that he was doing this for Sesshoumaru, his only real friend and family. He didn't care what the world saw him as. He only cared about Sessshoumaru's opinion. If he had to act like a beast in order to make Sesshoumaru happy, then he would do it. That evening Inuyasha had performed optimally, definitely having one of the best performances that he had in two years. His performance was so riveting that four women fainted in the front row and several children ended up crying and averting their eyes into their caring mothers' bosoms. As he exited the stage, he felt wrong somehow. Yet he smiled when Sesshoumaru came back stage and offered him a strong manly handshake and a pat on the back for a role well played. 


	2. Kikyo, back again!

A/N (and Disclaimer): Sorry for the lack of a disclaimer in my first posting. I know perfectly well that Inuyasha and company are characters created by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi :D! So without further adu I present the next chapter of The Greatest Show on Earth. Sorry about the spacing I still need to figure out how (I'm not an HTML prodigy so it may take a while). Also, feel free to comment.but be kind because I am frequent fanfic reader but first time writer.  
  
Chapter 2: Kikyo, back again?!  
  
Today was Monday, a day that the performers had time to practice their acts and not worry about performances. Inuyasha was with the elephants spraying them with the hose and cleaning their massive grey hides. While performing his duties on a day when there were no performances, Inuyasha wore a red cloak with a hood, an outfit that concealed his looks considerably from the naked eye. While scrubbing Tanto with the brush, he remembered that Sesshoumaru told him that a new Trapeze troupe would audient for the Sengoku Jidai Circus today. In the midst of that thought he felt a wet sponge hit the back of his hooded head. He turned and growled when he saw Kouga, the wolf trainer, sneering at him. Of all the Circus staff, Kouga was the only person who teased Inuyasha.  
"What do you want Kouga?" said Inuyasha trying to keep back his anger.  
"I just wanted to remind you, puppy that my wolves need to be bathed today as well. Don't forget, or I'll tell your brother that you're not doing your job and you'll get pink slipped." remarked Kouga.  
"Fine! I'll bath your stinkin' wolves!" said Inuyasha angrily. Under his breath though, he added that Kouga reeked of his wolves and that it would do him well to also take a bath in tomato paste because water would not be enough.  
Kouga turned and asked, "Did you say something else, dog turd?"  
"No sir." Inuyasha said.  
With that, Kouga turned and went to meet the other animal trainers and have lunch with them.  
Inuyasha finished bathing Tanto and remembered that he was also supposed to have lunch with Sesshoumaru in his tent. So he turned off the hose and gave a hand full of peanuts to Tanto before he left for Sesshoumaru's tent.  
Inuyasha went into Sesshoumaru's Tent, took off his red cloak, and hung it up on the coat rack. He sat down across from Sesshoumaru and poured himself a cup of green tea. He slowly sipped it as Sesshoumaru began to talk about the trapeze troupe that he was supposed to interview and audient today.  
"Inuyasha, it is said that the Higurashi trapeze troupe is one of the best troupes in all of Japan. They are known for their original routines and for being one of the only troupes that can successfully accomplish the triple flip and twist. This group is composed of the Higurashi family including: Mrs. Higurashi, Sota Higurashi, and Kagome Higurashi. They are joined by the acrobats Hojo Kunatu and Sango Taijiya. Sounds pretty impressive, ne?" declared Sesshoumaru.  
"You bet it does, Sesshoumaru." agreed Inuyasha. "But, would it be possible for me to come and watch the audient?" he asked.  
"Come now.Don't you have some chores that need to be finished?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
"All I have to do is bath the wolves and I am free for the rest of the day." responded Inuyasha.  
"Very well, you can come and observe but stay hidden in the shadows. We wouldn't want any of the troupe members to be scared away." warned Sesshoumaru.  
"I know. I just want to see if this group of performers is really what you say they are." said Inuyasha.  
"Well, they arrive at 3:00 pm. So, I suggest you finish your chores. Now go and let me finish eating."  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled to himself on his way out. He always loved to see a good trapeze act. But one thing that he would definitely like to see more is Kouga being drowned in a vat of tomato juice by Inuyasha himself. He would let that thought entertain him while washing Kouga's pack of performing wolves. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
With his hands reeking of wet wolf fur, Inuyasha made his way to the main circus tent to watch the audient for the Higurashi trapeze troupe. He found a dark corner in the upper balcony that enabled him to both remain unnoticed and have a great view of the performance. The majority of the performers were already assembled in the lower seats around Sesshoumaru. The clock struck three and on cue the five members of the troupe entered the tent in dazzling silver sequence costumes and makeup. The stood in front of the audience and introduced themselves. The eldest woman and the first to introduce herself was Mrs. Higurashi, the foundress of the group. She had short and wavy black hair and dark purple eyes. She appeared to be in her mid thirties and in pretty good physical shape for a person her age. The next introduction was Hojo, the eldest male in the group. He looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old and had short brown hair and eyes. Then the younger male, Sota introduced himself. He was ten years old. He truly resembled Mrs. Higurashi but was younger and male. The fourth introduction was Sango. She was a beautiful young woman of seventeen with a slim but built body. She had long flowing black hair that was neatly tied in a high ponytail with a pink barrette. Inuyasha noticed that the juggler, Miroku, seemed to have taken an interest in Sango not taking his eyes off of her for a second while she was narrating her work experience to the crowd. The last member took Inuyasha by surprise. As she stepped into the spotlight, his heart jumped five beats. The girl that now stood in the spotlight and was telling of her work experience looked like a younger version of Kikyo! She had long black hair, a slim body, and warm brown eyes. Inuyasha could not believe it. He thought that he would not be plagued by her memory or his mistakes any more. But there stood a girl that looked like a younger photo copy of his supposed lover Kikyo. Inuyasha, still hysterical could not move from the shadows as the troupe climbed up the rope to the trapeze to perform for everybody. Hojo swung himself over to the swing away from the platform and stayed there. A slowly orchestrated piece began as Kagome leapt from the platform and gracefully moved from one swing only to be caught by Hojo. Then Hojo threw her so the she caught the swing closest to the platform with her knees, her upside down body dangling several hundred feet above the ground. The other members moved according to the routine until it was time to perform the triple flip and twist. Hojo remained on the swing farthest from the platform while Kagome readied herself for the stunt on the platform. She turned to her comrades and they all nodded their heads to show that they believed in her abilities. She nodded back at them and applied a fair amount of powder on her taped hands. While doing so she noticed a mysterious cloaked figure sitting and watching her from the balcony. She ignored the mysterious figure and focused her attention on the dangerous stunt that she was about to perform. She grabbed hold of the trapeze and worked her way into a high swing. She let go at the highest point nearest to Hojo and completed three complete flips and managed to get into the final position, Hojo holding one of Kagome's hands and one of her knees. The audience, including Sesshoumaru, erupted in the sound of applause. The troupe got down from the trapeze and waited for the verdict from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood with a grim expression on his face. He looked away for a moment then looked at the troupe and said, "I regret to inform you that you will be spending the rest of your circus career with. these performers behind me. Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai Circus and thank you for that splendid, excellent, and absolutely riveting performance!"  
As soon as the troupe heard this, they all hugged one another. The women were crying with joy as the men all had big smiles of accomplishment on their faces. Sesshoumaru pulled Higurashi Kagome aside and whispered something in her ear that made a huge smile appear on her face. Inuyasha was still in shock. Not only did Kagome look like Kikyo, but she was also as talented as Kikyo was. "Shit," he thought to himself as he got up and tried to walk away as nonchalantly as he could out of the main tent.  
Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha's reaction but could not lose such a big act. Kagome was a brilliant performer. He needed her as a ringmaster and manager. Yet, he had also found her extremely attractive and wanted her apart of the circus for personal reasons. So he also needed her not only as a ringmaster but also as a man. He figured that Inuyasha would eventually get over it. He thought that he spent the majority of his life defending him and that it was time that he focused on himself for a bit. 


	3. Hentai Miroku and Phantom Inuyasha

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I assure you that even though this is seems like a S/K fic that it is a I/K one (their relationship just hasn't developed yet and in future chapters it will become clear that Sesshoumaru seems to love the success that Kagome brings to his circus more than Kagome herself). With that said, here's chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. is owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Although, who knows that I'm not really Rumiko Takahashi and writing under the pen name of Tsuyu-chan; the ambiguity of it all!)  
  
Chapter 3: Hentai Miroku and Phantom Inuyasha  
  
The festivities continued in the main tent as Inuyasha crept outside only to be greeted by the setting sun.  
"Shit. what am I gonna do about this?" he said to himself.  
He walked sadly to his tent only to look forward to a troubled sleep saturated with past memories about his beloved but deceitful Kikyo. He decided that his bed fellow would be a liter of his strongest Vodka. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Miroku took a deep breath and walked over to Sango. Sango turned her eye on the juggler and said, "And who are you?"  
Miroku a bit alarmed by Sango's notice of him said, "I'm a juggler.named Miroku."  
Sango smiled and said, "Well Miroku the juggler, you are well met." After her statement she decided to give Miroku a hug. It was unlike Sango to be passive with a guy who she found so cute. Though, Sango did not realize that he would be the same way, and even more direct by messaging her backside. Her eye twitched as she said, "My, you are friendly!"  
"I see that you are too giving me a hug upon our first meeting!" responded Miroku.  
"Don't make me out to be a pervert, hentai!" Sango screamed as she slapped his left cheek and stamped away toward the trapeze troupe.  
"I think she likes me." Miroku said as he turned to Kouga.  
"It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing." Kouga said jokingly.  
Miroku just smiled and swore that he would get Sango to like him no matter what. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Hojo, your catch was perfect for the triple flip and twist!" exclaimed Kagome. "I'm so glad that I can trust you Hojo. And for our great act, we are now members of Sengoku Jidai Circus!" Hojo blushed slightly at Kagome's comment while Kagome kept on smiling because of her joy.  
"Kagome-chan, we all did our best! Your father would have been proud." said Mrs. Higurashi as she hugged her daughter for a job well done.  
"Mama, did you happen to see anybody sitting in the balcony seats while we were performing?" asked Kagome.  
"No dear. Why did you?" inquired Mrs. Higurashi.  
"I thought I did. It was a cloaked figure that I saw before I completed the triple twist and flip. That person had panicked orange eyes. They also had a sadness to them." ended Kagome in an unresolved manner.  
"Sis, you know that you are supposed to be completely focused before you attempt the triple flip and twist. Yet, you saw another phantom boyfriend. I suppose that's the only kind you'll have with your face and stringy body. At least imagine them at an appropriate time!" Sota finished his comment accompanied with a slap on the back of his head dealt by Kagome's hand.  
"You'll see my most terrifying face! Come here you little." Kagome yelled while chasing her little brother in a circle. The fray ended with Kagome pinning Sota on the ground and a fuming Sango reentering her group saying, "That hentai playboy! I don't know why I ever saw an interest in him!"  
The members of the group all paused and said, "Kowaii no Sango." in unison.  
While Sango continued to vent to the others, Kagome's mind wandered back to the mysterious stranger in the balcony seats. She wondered who he was and what happened to him to make him so sad and scared? Her thoughts were interrupted with Sota yelling, "Kagome.your body is crushing me; stop thinking about your imaginary boyfriend and GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome managed to punch her younger brother once more before she got off of him.  
With Sango less angry and irked and Sota recovering from his sister's beating, the Higurashi trapeze troupe decided to get their bags and make themselves at home in the Sengoku Jidai Circus. Kagome knew that the person she saw was not a figment of her imagination and she was gonna prove it to the others too. 


	4. Conference from behind the changing scre...

Disclaimer: Fan fiction authors can use Inuyasha's characters but not claim them as their property. Though, I know that we all fantasize about owning them (especially Inuyasha who has cute doggy ears that you can tweak when he is a hanyou!)  
  
A/N: Okay, now on to chapter four after that short intermission. Sorry, but no Sno-cones or popcorn included with this fic!  
  
Chapter 4: Conference from behind the changing screen  
  
Tuesdays were leisurely days for the circus faculty. Mornings were spent practicing ones act and the afternoons and evenings were off. So a person could enjoy company or explore the town or city that the Circus was performing in. This month the circus was stationed in Osaka and the following month, they would travel to Tokyo for a month. Sesshoumaru had invited his newest act to lunch in his tent and dinner on the town. He was looking forward to spending time with the troupe, especially with Kagome Higurashi, his little star. He cleaned his tent and decided to cancel his lunch with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru walked to Inuyasha's dressing room and knocked on the door. He opened the door to find Inuyasha looking ill and quite frankly piss drunk with an empty liter of Vodka in his hand.  
"Sesshoumaru, why has she some back to haunt me?" asked Inuyasha drunkenly.  
"Inuyasha, you have to understand that the girl has a striking resemblance to Kikyo but it isn't her. Kikyo has gone and joined Naraku's circus. Kagome Higurashi is our angel. She is gonna take our circus out of the mud and put it on top of a cloud. Her act will save this circus!" demanded Sesshoumaru.  
"I know brother. I will not befriend her though." Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha, she doesn't even know that you exist and we will keep it that way. You're safe with me." assured Sesshoumaru.  
"Okay, well I suppose I should get to work after I sober up a bit. I think a hardy lunch should do it." claimed Inuyasha.  
"Speaking of lunch, I am having lunch with the Higurashi troupe today. Then I am also taking them out to dinner. So don't come by my tent today at all. I will come to you if I need anything from you."  
Looking sad but understanding, Inuyasha nodded and got up. As soon as he got up he felt his stomach churn and saw his vision blur. He ran to the bathroom and threw up something fierce. He thought that he may have overdone it last night with the alcohol as he felt the feeling return. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Meanwhile, in the Higurashi tent the troupe was getting ready busily for their business lunch with the ringmaster. Mrs. Higurashi and the others donned their Sunday bests with the exception of Kagome. She was wearing her favorite drawstring sweat pants and a black tank top and eating a cup of rice.  
"Honestly Kagome," chided her mother, "Today is lunch and dinner with the ringmaster and you have on such casual clothing and aren't even done eating breakfast!"  
"Yeah, what else would you expect an athlete like myself to wear on her day off." responded Kagome with her mouth full of rice.  
"Kagome, finish your rice and change into that black dress that I bought you for your birthday." demanded Mrs. Higurashi.  
"You mean that short one with the slits. Mom, I'm not going to wear that dress because it's too fancy for lunch." stated Kagome.  
"Now you do what I say Kagome. I am still your mother my young rising star." replied her mother.  
"Okay mom I will. But if I attract too much attention from Sesshoumaru than I'm going home to change." she said as she walked away to find the garment.  
Kagome changed quickly into the revealing dress and the troupe made their way over to Sesshoumaru's tent to have lunch. They entered the tent to find a magnificent buffet set up and Sesshoumaru sitting calmly in his favorite chair.  
"Welcome everyone! You look great but you didn't need to be so dressed up."  
Kagome shot her mom an accusing look and her Mrs. Higurashi shrugged her shoulders.  
"Kagome, may I suggest you wear that ravishing gown to dinner tonight as well. You look simply good enough to eat my dear." said Sesshoumaru in a seductive fashion.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome said nervously from all his attention, "but this dress has a stain on it and I'm afraid that I will have to put on something else for dinner."  
"That's alright my dear. I'm sure anything that you wear looks good. Now let's sit down and eat." invited Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome could not take this attention much more. She kindly said, "Sesshoumaru, I'm afraid that I am feeling ill and have lost my appetite. Will you excuse me? I think that if I lay down before dinner that I may feel better."  
"Of course, my little star needs to be nice and healthy." responded Sesshoumaru.  
"Sesshoumaru, the Higurashi troupe's success comes from a team effort, not from me alone. I'll see you later." said Kagome annoyingly before she left the tent.  
"I think my daughter is just tired Sesshoumaru. Please forgive her." Mrs. Higurashi said a little upset about her daughter's lip.  
"Obviously. That poor girl. I hope she feels better soon." Sesshoumaru commented with a concerned voice. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't be snooping around Kagome's dressing room, but he had to know how similar she really was to Kikyo. After all, their appearances might be their only similarity he thought to himself. He looked at picture frames that she had scattered on the shelf of her bookcase. In each picture she was happy and smiling. He saw that this girl was carefree unlike Kikyo. Kikyo looked like she was always on some unknown mission that had to be completed. This girl, at least judging from these photos, seemed to live life to the fullest and live it spontaneously. Inuyasha, heard footsteps approaching the dressing room.  
"Oh shit!" he cursed to himself as he heard them coming closer to the door. He hid behind the changing screen which wasn't the best place to hide but had to do as he saw the door knob turn and the door open. It was her, Kagome Higurashi. He thought that she was supposed to be gone all day with Sesshoumaru. Nonetheless, here she was in her dressing room.  
He closed his eyes as he ducked behind the screen and heard Kagome say to herself, "I can't believe that narcissistic Sesshoumaru, trying to pick me up like that. It was soooooo obvious that he had an interest in me. Why is it always all the men that I don't want that are attracted to me?" Kagome sat down on her futon and looked like she was deep in thought. Inuyasha could not believe the things she was saying about Sesshoumaru. He clenched his fist trying to restrain himself.  
"Never mind that guy. I think I'll change out of this dress into my sweats and explore the circus some more." Kagome decided.  
Inuyasha sweatdropped as he glanced up to the top of the changing screen to find Kagome's drawstring sweat pants and tank top folded over. What was he supposed to do now he thought to himself. He saw Kagome's shadow from the other side of the screen. He heard the clothes being taken from the top of the screen. Any second she would be on the other side of the screen so Inuyasha had to move. Kagome stepped on the other side of the screen and Inuyasha on the other. She began to change and Inuyasha needed to get out of there making the least amount of noise. Inuyasha crept to the door and put his hand on the knob when he heard a noise behind him and felt her presence. He was spotted after all that effort not to be. He stayed faced toward the door.  
"Hey hentai, who do you think you are going into a girl's dressing room?" scolded Kagome. "If you stole anything I'd expect it returned to me this instant."  
"I didn't steal anything wench. And I would just forget that this incident ever happened if you don't want me tell Sesshoumaru what you said about him and endanger your job here with the Sengoku Jidai Circus." retorted Inuyasha turning around to face her with his threat unknowingly.  
"Hey, you're that guy from the balcony yesterday! I knew I wasn't seeing things." informed Kagome.  
"Shit, you weren't supposed to see my face. I am such a dumb ass sometimes." scolded Inuyasha.  
"I'm sorry, I yelled at you, even though you did trespass. I just wasn't expecting somebody to be in my dressing room when I came back. Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Kagome Higurashi. You are?" commented Kagome.  
"A figment of your imagination girly." responded Inuyasha.  
Kagome a bit annoyed of Inuyasha's attitude said, "Listen, stop being so crass with me! If you are acting this way because of your appearance I understand. It sucks when people make fun of your differences. When I went to school and people found out that I worked in a circus, they treated me differently; and those people who did accept me, I never saw because I was always off practicing or performing. I changed schools often and lost touch with friends easily all because of my talent for the trapeze. So let's just say that you aren't the only one that suffers from loneliness."  
Inuyasha was amazed at the girl. He had no idea that she suffered so much. He also had no idea that his feelings were so transparent. He felt the urge to tell Kagome his name but Sesshoumaru's words echoed in his mind. He looked at Kagome and stated, "You don't know me Kagome Higurashi. I won't tell you my name but I will tell you this. Forget that you even saw me. People that befriend me only get into trouble." Inuyasha ran out of the room as quickly as he could. Kagome stood there confused. She quickly put her dress on a hanger and decided to find him. Everybody needed a friend she believed and that stranger needed one more than ever. 


	5. The Error proof elephant test & Shippo, ...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is a god and Rumiko Takahashi is goddess. I am a mere mortal so I cannot own the rights to Inuyasha. Enjoy the fic! A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now I'm accepting anonymous reviews so please no flames (although constructive criticism is appreciated!)  
  
Chapter 5: The error proof elephant test & Shippo, the orphan clown-in-  
training  
  
Kagome went outside and looked around the circus grounds. There were a lot of places that that stranger could have been hiding. She looked in the main tent and saw Kouga rehearsing with his pack of wolves. She thought to herself that maybe that guy might know where the stranger was so she decided to ask him. She went up to the caged area and said loudly, "Excuse me sir."  
Kouga looked up and saw that it was Kagome, the new trapeze artist from the Higurashi trapeze troupe. He tossed a thick and juicy steak into the corner of the cage and his wolf pack went to retrieve it. He made his way to Kagome smiling all the way. He opened the door to the cage, stepped out, and locked it once again. He came up to Kagome and offering her his hand saying, "Hi, I'm Kouga the wolf trainer and you are Kagome Higurashi."  
"Why yes I am. But I came here to ask you a question." started Kagome.  
"Go ahead, shoot." responded Kouga.  
"Did you happen to see a boy around my age with doggy ears and long white hair come by here?" inquired Kagome.  
Kouga looking a bit dejected and pissed that she wasn't there to inquire about him said, "Why are looking for dog breath for anyway?"  
"You see," Kagome lied, "he asked me to have lunch with him earlier today but now I can't find him. Do you know where he would be around this time of day?"  
"How dare a puppy like ask my women to lunch?" Kouga stated more to himself than to Kagome.  
"What do you mean by 'your' women?" asked a nervous Kagome.  
"Well, a woman like you deserves to be with a guy like me." Kouga said while slipping his arm around her waist. Kagome gently took his arm off of her waist and screamed into his ear, "Please don't do that because I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN! Now where is the dog boy?" "Babe, you might find him cleaning up after the elephants now. Keep in mind that this information will cost you." Kouga said. "I'm sure you can take it up with Sesshoumaru seeing that he also sports an interest in me." Kagome said wittingly. Kouga's face turned blue with panic. He nodded in Kagome's direction and went back to his wolves inside the cage. Kagome walked away from the main tent and made her way slowly but surely to the elephants. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Inuyasha pushed the wide broom across the floor with ease. This was by far his least desirable job. Cleaning up after the elephants meant cleaning up after industrial-sized waste. After about fifteen minutes of toil and bad smells it was time to feed the elephants. Inuyasha sat down with the elephant food and watched Tanto's trunk meander toward the food. Then his wife Eli also came over and tried to snatch the food from Inuyasha.  
"Now, hold on you guys! There is plenty of food for both of you." Inuyasha said with a bit of cheer in his voice. The elephants always managed to cheer him up at his worst times. Tanto got Inuyasha off of the bench by wrapping his massive trunk around him and lifting Inuyasha into the air. Inuyasha began to laugh as he raised him higher and higher into the air.  
"You know, they say that animals have a sixth sense that can sense whether or not a person is genuinely good or not." yelled Kagome from six feet away.  
Immediately, Inuyasha's laughter stopped.  
"Listen, I know that you don't trust me and don't want to be friends with me. I can see by the way the animals like you those bad things happen because of other circumstances and not because someone is simply friends with you." confirmed Kagome as she walked closer toward Inuyasha.  
Tanto put down Inuyasha and he turned to her and said, "Well, it's obvious that you won't be leaving me alone. So how about we strike a bargain?" asked Inuyasha.  
Kagome nodded and he continued, "If Tanto here lets you pet him, then we can spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. Let me warn you though. The only people that Tanto is close to are his trainer and myself. It took Tanto a whole week to get used to his trainer. So, knowing that do you still want to try?"  
"Of course. Tanto looks like a sweet heart. He's a beautiful African elephant." Kagome said.  
".with great big ivory tusks." finished Inuyasha.  
Kagome took a deep breath and made her way toward Tanto. When she was moving too quickly, Tanto let out a deep breath and Kagome saw this. She slowed down significantly and bent down a little. She moved forward and reached out her hand. Tanto extended his trunk and took in Kagome's scent. Kagome then reached her hand out toward his massive head and gently stroked his cheek. Kagome came closer and whispered something into his ear. His trunk now pulled Kagome closer into a type of elephant hug. Kagome laughed and averted her eyes to Inuyasha smiling because of success and meeting her new friend Tanto.  
Inuyasha was astounded. He could not figure out what it was about this girl that Tanto and him found so appealing. "Feh, you can call me Inuyasha Kagome Higurashi." he said looking away stubbornly from her.  
"Inuyasha.I like it." commented Kagome. "I think this guy is hungry, do you got any food?"  
Inuyasha handed her the food and watched the elephant and Kagome interact. Is it true he wondered? Is it possible the Kagome is not deceitful like Kikyo was?  
"Here" he said as he handed her the bag of elephant food. He decided to give friendship with this Kagome wench a chance. He would definitely continue to be on his guard to protect Sesshoumaru and himself from future harm.  
  
*******************************  
Inuyasha sat with Kagome and ate their bento in almost complete silence.  
"You know, somehow I figured that this day would be a lot more enjoyable spent without Sesshoumaru." informed Kagome.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Well, his feelings for me are kind of transparent and I am uncomfortable around him because I can't return those feelings to him." stated Kagome.  
"Ah, I see. So you are enjoying yourself with me?" inquired Inuyasha.  
Kagome nodded and smiled. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. He conjured a pissed off look on his face so that Kagome could not see how she had made him happy by that comment. Inuyasha already finished with his lunch turned to Kagome and said, "Well, Kagome lunch was great but I need to get back to work and you have to go to dinner with Sesshoumaru."  
"Can't I stay with you Inuyasha? I can actually help you with your chores. Plus, the deal was for the whole day.and the day is young my friend." Kagome informed.  
Inuyasha looked at her playfully and said, "Fine wench, do whatever you want. Just remember that if you get caught by Sesshoumaru, you are endangering your career and I won't plead for you."  
"I didn't expect you to. I can handle Sesshoumaru and the Higurashi trapeze troupe with my awe inspiring and believable acting skills." entertained Kagome with dramatic motions and all.  
Inuyasha could not contain his laughter. Kagome shot him a look and scolded, "What, you don't think that I could fool everybody that I am deathly ill. Please, that's an easy act to play. I'll be back in five so you better not disappear on me again. If you do and I find you, then you'll be sorry." Kagome waved to Inuyasha as she ran toward her dressing room.  
Inuyasha sat and looked at the sky. Spending time with Kagome brought back good memories of the times that he had spent with Kikyo before things went sour. His relationship with Kikyo had had a lot less laughter but they were still comfortable around one another and enjoyed each others company. Inuyasha hoped deep within his heart that his friendship with Kagome would not go sour like it did with Kikyo. He was really enjoying himself today and he was looking forward to having someone help him with his chores. Like he vowed before, he would try not to leave himself too vulnerable if deceit made its way into the picture. Yet when he saw Kagome running toward him after five minutes with a triumphant look on her face and a victory sign, he knew that it might be already too late, he was too emotionally involved. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Inuyasha, why do you wear this red cloak?" asked Kagome.  
"Because I look different from everyone else and Sesshoumaru says that it would be less distracting if I wear it." added Inuyasha.  
"Are you and Sesshoumaru related somehow or are you just really close friends?" inquired Kagome.  
"Both. He always stuck up for me when others made fun of me."  
"Well that's what older siblings do, but I don't agree with Sesshoumaru about the cloak thing. If anything, I find the cloak more distracting." stated Kagome.  
"How it conceals my abnormal features?" countered Inuyasha.  
"But when you walk around all cloaked and mysterious in public, it draws attention because everybody is wondering, 'who's that cloaked and mysterious guy?'" argued Kagome.  
"I've never seen it that way before. But this is also a comfort issue with me. So I'm not changing for you wench." snapped Inuyasha.  
"I'm not asking you to. Hopefully one day though, you won't need it." Kagome encouraged.  
Kagome felt somebody tiny run into her leg and get pushed back. She looked down and saw a little kid that was no older than five years old sitting on the ground and inspecting the elbow that he fell on.  
"Watch where you're going you little runt!" scolded Inuyasha annoyingly.  
The little boy looked up and saw Inuyasha's face shaded by the hood. He screamed and said, "Monster! Someone, help me!" He started to run away but saw the lady that the monster was with bend down and offer him a hand up. He quickly grabbed her hand and wanted urge her to run away with him.  
"I'll rescue you from this demon lady. Now come on, we have to run away quickly before he catches us!" demanded in the little boy in a panicked voice.  
"He's not a monster, his name is Inuyasha." explained Kagome.  
"So he looks like a monster and has a monster's name. He must have you under an evil mind-controlling spell!" the little boy said before he started to cry.  
Inuyasha getting severely annoyed punched the kid on top of the head and yelled, "I'M NOT A MONSTER and This GIRL is not my latest VICTIM!"  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't hit children! But what he says is right little boy." stated Kagome. The little boy who was dressed as a fox looked up at Kagome and smiled.  
"My name is Shippo, who are you lady?" said Shippo rather calmly and cutely after his tantrum.  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi, one of the new trapeze artists that works at this circus." stated Kagome.  
"I also work for the circus! My parents were clowns and I am a clown- in-training along with my kitty Kirara." said Shippo happily.  
"Your parents were clowns?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Yay, they both died of a contagious disease." Shippo said in a small and sad voice.  
"I'm sorry Shippo." Kagome said with a voice full of concern.  
"So to make my parents proud Kirara and I will be the best clowns that this circus has ever seen." added Shippo.  
"I know that you will be a great clown one day, Shippo. I believe in you and so does Inuyasha." said Kagome happily.  
"Feh, maybe you do Kagome. I say that this kid is rude and not grade 'A' clown material." insulted Inuyasha.  
"Osuwari Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she saw tears start to well up in Shippo's eyes.  
"He even talks like a monster, that Inuyasha." stated Shippo through his tears.  
"Hey, I'm a human being wench! Don't address me like you would a mutt!" countered Inuyasha.  
"Hmph!" muttered Kagome as she took Shippo into her arms and comforted him.  
"You will make a great clown one day with that cute fox costume of yours. You know, I have a knack for predicting things like that." Shippo smiled and hugged Kagome just like he used to hug his own mother. "Now, I also predict that a certain someone is going to apologize to Shippo." demanded Kagome.  
"Feh, the future is unclear, so you might make it kid." stated Inuyasha.  
Shippo happy to hear Inuyasha say something remotely positive caused him to hop onto to his shoulder and pull off his hood.  
"Kagome was right! You're not a monster at all. You have fun doggy ears. Can I play with them." inquired Shippo.  
"No you can't kid. Now get off of my shoulder before I decide to insult you again." informed Inuyasha.  
Shippo jumped down and looked toward Kagome and Inuyasha and waved goodbye to them. "Well, I need to find Kirara now. Practice begins in about an hour so I need to go put on the rest of my costume. I'll see you two later!" He skipped away happily from them.  
After Shippo was far away from the two Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "He was sweet and so kawaii!"  
Inuyasha just turned away and said, "Let's go, there are still more work to finish."  
Kagome looked toward Inuyasha and realized that this was all an act. Beyond that exterior was a kind heart that had been hurt. But by what she wondered.  
Inuyasha saw the girl staring at him and said, "What are you staring at?" asked Inuyasha harshly.  
"Nothing." responded Kagome with a smile and placing her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 


	6. Kagome's many suitors

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. come from the motherland of anime and manga (aka Japan!) Yay for Japan and all it's majesty! I unfortunately don't own the rights to the characters (though I do own a kawaii Inuyasha plushie signed by Richard Cox (Inuyasha's English voice actor!)  
  
A/N: INUYASHA IS BACK ON CARTOON NETWORK (HUZZAH!!!) I have to honestly confess though that I prefer the subbed version. Reviewers, which do you prefer? Well, join me now in the center ring for the next installment of The Greatest Show on Earth!  
  
Chapter Seven: Kagome's many suitors  
  
The day had finally come where Kagome and the Higurashi trapeze troupe would make their first appearance in the Sengoku Jidai Circus. The morning was spent working on their routine and the triple twist and flip. Kagome was determined to make the stunt absolutely perfect since it was their debut. After a training session that lasted from 6am-11am, Kagome was ready to relax with the elephants and Inuyasha. Although the pair spent all day with each other yesterday Kagome still knew very little about him. After all, all she knew about his past was that he was Sesshoumaru's brother. She also knew that extracting this information from him would be difficult since he wasn't a very open person, the cause of that being-as Kagome assumed-his unorthodox looks. Nonetheless, even if he didn't open up today, he would someday. She simply enjoyed herself with Inuyasha and preferred his company to Sesshoumaru's. Kagome wiped her sweaty brow with a towel that Hojo handed her. She smiled to Hojo and he smiled back.  
  
"Kagome, you did a good job in practice today! I have a feeling that you're gonna knock them dead tonight." stated Hojo encouragingly.  
  
"I suppose that without a talented young star like myself, you guys would be lost. But really Hojo-kun, we are gonna knock them dead! Remember we're a team."  
  
Hojo threw another towel and her and said with a seriousness in his eyes, "My, after such a poetic statement about yourself, you feel that that after thought of teamwork is believable? What's the matter, has the stardom already gone to your before our first performance?"  
  
Kagome threw the towel back at Hojo-kun and responded, "You know I'm kidding. I am a team player. I won't let Sesshoumaru's praises go to my head, as you should also not take his one-sided praises too seriously. Hojo- kun, you've known me since we were four. We were practically learning the trapeze in bibs and with bottles! Believe me that you and every other member of the team are as equally talented as I am."  
  
"Sorry Kagome, but all Sesshoumaru could talk about yesterday was you. It's like that guy is obsessed with you or something. Your mom described Sango's impressive circus lineage, and Sesshoumaru followed with a question about you! All of us got really annoyed and sort of offended. I should have never attacked you that way. Since I have known you all these years, I should have known that stardom doesn't enter your mind until AFTER the first show." offered Hojo.  
  
Kagome moved toward Hojo and thanked him for the information and apology with a hug. Hojo blushed a nice pastel pink and returned the hug. However, Kagome ended the hug abruptly with, "Well Hojo, I got to! I meeting someone for Lunch?"  
  
Kagome turned to leave but Hojo stopped her and asked, "By the way, what did you do all day yesterday. Once we got back, the other performers said that you walked explored the grounds yesterday while we were at dinner."  
  
Kagome panicked at first because the possibility of her and Inuyasha being seen together was a probability but she quickly composed herself and reported, "I decided to explore the rest of the circus when I felt a little better." Kagome was telling the truth but conveniently left out the part about meeting a dog boy peeping at her in dressing room and spending the rest of the day and evening with him.  
  
Hojo looked suspiciously at Kagome but swallowed her story with a smile and a reminder not to be late for their act tonight.  
  
Kagome turned and walked from the tent in the direction of her dressing room. But by not looking where she was going, she ran into someone's chest. A bit embarrassed by her clumsiness, she looked up with a slight blush on her cheeks to find out the person that she ran into was Sesshoumaru. He smiled down and her as she quickly moved away from him. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru.I wasn't looking where I was going," reported Kagome shyly.  
  
"Your still flushed Kagome.are you still feeling ill?" inquired Sesshoumaru. "No, I'm just a bit embarrassed." responded Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry about.after all, I was looking for you any way to give you these," said Sesshoumaru as he handed a box of chocolate covered roses and a bouquet of flowers to Kagome. "I know that it's wasn't customary in your old circus to give you these things before the show, but I decided that they can also serve as get well gifts as well good luck."  
  
"Thank you but it really wasn't necessary, I can't take these." Kagome retorted. "No, I insist." reassured Sesshoumaru. "Thank you again, but I'm really in a hurry." yelled Kagome hurriedly as she dashed away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked in her direction and smiled at the girl that he was determined to make his own.  
  
As Kagome was walking to her dressing she was contemplating Sesshoumaru's obvious obsession with her. She looked at the roses that were exquisite and lavish but really not her favorite flower and huge box of chocolates that she couldn't even eat because of her mother's strict diet. As she walked toward her dressing room, she saw a gray dog waiting by the door. As she got closer about four feet from her dressing room, she noticed that it wasn't a dog at all but a wolf. She froze and panicked. There was one of Kouga's viscous wolves blocking her only means of safety. Had the wolf escaped? If that was the case, Kagome thought that she had to get away from the as slowly as possible so not to excite the creature. Kagome started to inch back when the wolf got and moved toward Kagome. He trotted closer to her and Kagome fell back. She looked away sure that the wolf was going to maul her. She felt his wet nose brush her neck as he took in her scent. She was a goner, she was sure of it. She started to pray silently as she felt the wolf now proceed to lick her neck. She then felt him nudge his head into her side like a dog would when it wanted to be petted. She slowly brought her gaze back to the wolf and saw that he was anxiously waiting to be petted. She brought her hand to his silvery white fur and started to stroke it gently. "Nice wolfly." she said uncertainly as she petted him. She also noticed that there was a note tied around his neck. She took the note and read it:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Hey, it's Kouga! Remember me, the wolf trainer? I thought about getting  
you flowers and candy but decided to give you the best wolf that I  
have trained as a pet to keep you company while I not there. His name  
is Dex. He may look like a restless and cold-blooded killer, but he is  
really as gentle as a new born lamb. Please accept him as my good luck  
gift to preceding your debut performance.  
With love for his woman, Kouga  
  
Kagome could not believe the attention that she was getting. Dex was a beautiful wolf but she thought that it would be better to send him back to Kouga's other wolves. She would keep him, but not in her dressing room! She wrote a thank you plus an explanation to Kouga and attached it onto Dex's necks. Dex scampered away toward the main tent. Kagome looked at her watch and realized that she was already half an hour late for lunch with Inuyasha and the elephants. She rushed inside her dressing room, quickly changed, and ran frantically toward the elephants so not to run into any other excess suitors along the way.  
  
Miroku stood in front of the main tent and waited for the trapeze artist Sango to exit from within. He put on his nicest suit and held a bouquet of flowers behind his back. He wanted to give Sango the customary pre-debut good luck gift that all performers received on the eve of their first performance. He saw the girl sweaty and looking tired come out of the main tent with a towel hanging around her shoulders and a matching navy blue sport pants and tank top. Sango looked in his direction and once she caught his eye, she made a face and rolled her eyes before she decided to go over and see what the hentai juggler wanted.  
  
"Okay, what do you want now? Why are you dressed like that? Is it because you want to make girls think that you are a decent and innocent guy?" burned Sango.  
  
Miroku handed her fresh cut wild flowers and only sported a hurt look in his eyes because of Sango's accusation. When Sango took the flowers from him and saw the look in his eyes she felt guilty. As he began to walk away dejected and hurt Sango blurted out, "I'm sorry, I was a jerk. Arigato Hentai."  
  
Miroku turned around winked and said, "No problem. It's customary for more experienced performers to give a gift before a new performer makes their debut in the Sengoku Jidai Circus. It's signifies good luck. I'm glad you accepted because I've been waiting for an hour already" Sango blushed and said, "So you waited till I was done with practice to give me these?"  
  
Miroku nodded. Sango was about to tell him what this act meant to her but when she turned around and found Miroku missing from the spot he was standing she was confused. She heard giggling in the distance and decided to look toward the source. She looked in the distance to see Miroku flirting with a line of dancers in elaborate and revealing costumes. Her face now flushed with anger, she stormed over to him and gave him a slap that left a crimson imprint on his cheek.  
  
"You are nothing but a playboy, juggler!" she screamed in his ear before she threw the bouquet of flowers to her feet and stormed away. Miroku was now alone. Sango had left in anger and the dancers have not to get involved with the scene between Miroku and Sango. Miroku let out a sigh before he decided to get up and go to his dressing room for a nap before the show that was now four hours away.  
  
Inuyasha thought the worst when Kagome was half an hour late for lunch. He knew that he could not trust her. He even went to the trouble of picking her a single daisy to give to her for good luck. Inuyasha looked to Tanto and Elli and said, "I see that she put you under a spell too Tanto. She's just like Kikyo. She'll say one thing and do the other! I can't believe that I let my guard down based on an elephant!"  
  
Tanto growled angrily. Inuyasha apologized by giving some of the elephant food to Tanto, which he gladly accepted as a suitable form of apology. He was so sad that his new friend Kagome wasn't who she seemed she was. Inuyasha looked at the daisy and thought about how happy he had been yesterday. He was so sad that his dog ears flattened just they would to show that I real canine was sad. Inuyasha suddenly heard footsteps though. He turned to find Kagome's silhouette standing the in the entrance to the tent. Inuyasha's ears perked up to show that he was glad to be assuming the wrong things. Kagome sat down and ate and Inuyasha avoided asking her the reason for her tardiness until about two hours later.  
  
However, Kagome beat him to the punch by saying, "I am so sorry that I was late! Today but it was just a crazy day with practice and this gift- giving custom."  
"Who gave you gifts?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's see first was Sesshoumaru who gave me a bouquet of flowers- that was too lavish for my tastes-and a box of delicious looking candy that I can't even eat. Then came Kouga's gift.it was a bit unorthodox but I had to give the guy points for originality." added Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled and asked, "What did that wimpy wolf give you.if it's anything offensive, I'll give him such a thrashing!"  
"He gave me Dex, his trained wolf." stated Kagome.  
  
"A wolf?" Inuyasha retorted.  
"Yay, he scared me to death! I thought that it was a wild wolf that was going to maul me or something. But luckily, I'm alive and well." ended Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha thought that his gift couldn't possible complete with Sesshoumaru's or Kouga's gift. After all, all he had to give this person in front of was a measly little flower.  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was hiding something behind his back and the far away look that he had in his eyes. Kagome decided to ask because her curiosity got the best of her. "Inuyasha, what's that behind your back?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and turned his back away from Kagome and said, "Well it's nothing.you're seeing things!"  
"How could I be seeing things if the way you are standing with you arms behind your back screams that you are hiding something!" stated Kagome slyly.  
  
Inuyasha knew that there was no way that he could win so he sad, "I know that this isn't much but ganbatte ne (good luck) tonight." he said while he held out the daisy for Kagome to see.  
  
Kagome let the image of the daisy held in Inuyasha's hand linger on her retinas before she decided to reach out and take the flower from him. Daisies were one of her favorite flower.not her favorite but close enough. "Thank you, this is the best gift that I received today! It's something that I can use as an accessory to my costume unlike lavish and industrial sized flowers in Sesshoumaru's gifts and it's simple to take care of and can't attack you while you're asleep like Kouga's. It's perfect!"  
  
The two stared at one another until Kagome looked down at her watch and saw that she was going to be late for costume and make up. She waved bye to Inuyasha and quickly ran to her dressing room blushing and energized the whole way there. She had realized that she had forgotten to ask Inuyasha about his past, but she figured that there was plenty of time for that later. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was glad that she wasn't deceitful like he thought before she arrived. He would not miss her debut performance for the world. He only hoped that she was off stage when he was performing because he did not want her to see him act as the savage that the rest of the world saw him as.  
  
The afternoon and early evening had passed rather quickly. The anticipation of the crowd waiting inside the main tent and the performers back stage was so thick that a person could almost reach out and touch it. All the members of the Higurashi trapeze troupe had received an abundant amount of gifts from the other performers and so their dressing rooms were filled with flowers, cards, teddy bears of all shapes, sizes, and colors, and other novelties as well.  
  
While putting on the sequence red and orange leotards that the troupe agreed upon, Kagome also fastened the daisy in her hair with several bobby pins. She looked to her vanity where Shippo's gift for her stood. He had colored a rainbow and drew a crude but very cute picture of himself accompanied with a talk bubble that contained the symbols for good luck messily drawn with a dull red crayon. Out of all the gifts that she received today, the most simplistic, Shippo's card and Inuyasha's daisy, most appealed to her. She checked her reflection in the mirror. She has caked on makeup and her hair tied up. She looked like a completely different person she realized. Was this the stuck up star that everybody saw she wondered? If so, the real Kagome Higurashi is different she deciphered.  
  
There was a knock on her door. The door knob turned and the door opened to reveal her mother in the same costume and makeup. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile that was reflected in the mirror as Kagome gazed into it.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. You'll do fine tonight. Opening night can always be a bit nerve-racking for the new performers." consoled her mother.  
  
"That's not what's bothering me Mama." responded Kagome.  
"What is it, are you still sick?" asked her mother with concern.  
  
"No, it's not that either. Mama why do I have to be regarded as the star of the Higurashi troupe? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you all. Hojo-kun pushed me train hard when I was younger, Sango would stay up nights with me and work on the routines until they were engraved in our memories, you would sew my costumes and taught me the basics of what you and dad started with this troupe, and Souta just makes us seem like a family with his annoying habits. Can't everyone else see it as I do, as a team effort?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"Listen, you have natural talent and the audience recognizes that! I doesn't matter what other people think. You have a good head on your shoulders for not letting all this fame get to you. I am proud that I have you as my daughter instead of some pre-Madonna."  
  
"Kagome smiled and placed her hands on her mothers and said, "Thanks mama."  
"Mrs. Higurashi looked at the clock in Kagome's dressing room and declared that there was only ten minutes left till curtain call for the opening parade where all the performers were announced by Sesshoumaru. Her mother had taken her hands off of Kagome's shoulders and left Kagome to find her focus before the troupe's performance. However once she settled in and became semi-relaxed, there was another knock on the door. The door opened and Inuyasha's cloaked figure had entered the room. Kagome looked in his direction and saw an Inuyasha who was dumfounded by Kagome's appearance.  
  
"What's the matter, too much makeup, or do I have something on my face other than the ten centimeters of makeup?  
"Nothing.I just like the costume. The colors are a good complement to each other." lied Inuyasha.  
  
"Will I be seeing you perform tonight Inuyasha?" inquired Kagome.  
"I just lead the elephants around in the opening and closing parades." fibbed Inuyasha once again. "I just came to say break a leg!"  
  
Kagome smiled and responded, "With your lucky flower in my hair, how can I not! But I really need to prepare for the performance. I will see you at the after party, won't I?"  
"I don't know. I'm usually pretty tired after a performance.but I might stop by for a couple of minutes." stated Inuyasha.  
"Great then, I'll see you there! But I think that we're needed at the curtain for the opening festivities." said Kagome.  
  
The pair quickly made their way to the back stage entrance where they saw Sesshoumaru enticing the crowd with his poetic words. Kagome found Sango who looked like she was about to burst from all the excitement. The girls gave each other a good luck hug. After the embrace, Kagome looked for Inuyasha but saw that he was no where to be found in the sea of multicolored costumes and a variety of entertainers.  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice sounded in through the microphone and the crowd responded with loud cheers and applause. Kagome felt an adrenaline high come on her and could see the other members of the Higurashi troupe were getting the same type of exhilaration by the looks in their eyes and glows on their faces.  
  
"Now without further adu, I Sesshoumaru, ring master of the Sengoku Jidai Circus present to you the talent performers!"  
  
A clown dressed in a suit and thick square mustache started the parade with his characteristic walk that mimicked Charlie Chaplin mannerisms. His appearance was followed the sound of V6's song, "I want to change the world", blared over the speakers and Tanto and Elli led by the cloaked form of Inuyasha. Both the elephants wore sequenced head dresses and trumpeted excitedly as the crowd cheered enthusiastically for them. Sesshoumaru announced, "Tanto and Elli, the musical elephants, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Each performance troupe circled around the three rings and were announced by Sesshoumaru. The Higurashi troupe came last and had the most elaborate and poetic introduction when compared to the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru began their introduction by proclaiming, "Now has come the time to introduce to you our newest attraction here at the Sengoku Jidai Circus, a family act that came from the other side of Japan to join us here in Osaka tonight! They will astound you with their death defying feats and even defy the laws of gravity! I, on behalf of the Sengoku Jidai circus staff and performers, are glad to present to you, the flying Higurashi's!  
  
The foundress that who flies through the air with the grace of a crane but the wisdom of the owl, Hitomi Higurashi! The strapping young lad with the strength of a bull and speed of a hawk stalking his prey, Hojo Kitsuyane! The gorgeous young woman with the sweet voice of the sparrow but spirit of the tiger, Sango Hirakotsu! The junior member but certainly not the least talented known as the finch, Souta Higurashi! And finally, the starling of the trapeze and nightingale of the Sengoku Jidai Circus, Kagome Higurashi!  
  
The troupe paraded around the three rings waving to the crowd excitingly. The tent was filled with people and it looked as if it was filled to the limit too! Every seat was taken and the audience looked like an overabundance of sardines trying to fit in a sardine can. Kagome felt her nerves act up a bit but bit her lip in order to stop the sensation. She smiled broadly to the audience and ran back stage with the others to await their turn. The Higurashi troupe was fourth on the program following the clowns, Kouga's act, and Miroku's. Kagome could not just sit still in her dressing room; she wanted to see the acts, so she firmly planted herself by the backstage entrance.  
  
The clowns were first. A male clown dressed as a Kabuki dancer had a baby carriage. Kagome tired to look inside the carriage to see if anyone was in there and she saw Shippo with a humorously oversized pacifier in his mouth and a rattle in his tiny hand. When the older clown looked in the carriage, Shippo bonked him on the head with the rattle. The audience laughed every time the clown tried to get Shippo to love his "mother" but instead he was being beat up by him. The clown act lasted for about fifteen minutes. The clowns ran off stage in a comical fashion while Sesshoumaru went on to announce Kouga's act. Shippo, once back stage, hopped up on Kagome's shoulders and gave her a hug.  
  
"How'd I do Kagome?" asked Shippo innocently. "Like I said, you are going places. The audience could not get enough of you!" reciprocated Kagome.  
  
"Aw, that was nothin'!" bragged Shippo. "I'm gonna be watching you, Kagome. I can't wait to see you tonight! said Shippo excitedly. "Yeah, my heart is beating so hard with excitement-and some nervousness too. You did a good job, so why don't you go and rest up before my act." Kagome suggested. "Hai!" agreed Shippo before jumping off of her shoulders and joining the rest of the clowns.  
  
Kagome stared out into the crowded auditorium and unknowingly to her she was being watched from behind. The figure walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulders startling the already nervous performer.  
  
"Kouga! Aren't you suppose to be in the third ring right now?" questioned Kagome. "My guys are setting up the wolves right now so I have some time. Did you get my gift?" said Kouga with a raise of his right eyebrow.  
  
"Yes.it was nice of you. I never got a wolf from anyone before." "I'm glad to hear that my gift stood out. I'm not a follower you know.I have the spirit of a leader." informed Kouga in a snobbish fashion. "Yes." she responded  
  
"How about a good luck kiss Kagome? Decide quickly now, I need to be on stage less than 30 seconds from now." stated Kouga as he moved closer to Kagome. "Well.I can give you this instead of a kiss." Kagome assured offering a hand to him to initiate a handshake.  
  
"So you're old-fashioned! That's cool." He responded before shaking her hand. He gave her a wink before he ran out on stage in his bad boy attire (leather pants, leather jacket, no shirt, and his hair in a pony tail) ready to tame some ravenous wolves for the audience. Kagome didn't watch Kouga's entire act, but by watching bits and pieces of it she could tell that he loved his wolves a lot. He was definitely better at reading animals than people thought Kagome to herself. The guy who fancied Sango now stood and watched Kouga's act on the right side of Kagome.  
  
"So, Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you! I already had the pleasure of meeting Sango, the tigress." started Miroku. "Yeah, she could be spirited if you brush her the wrong way." replied Kagome. "I'm nothing like she told you.I'm different." he said. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe with that hand of yours caressing my butt!" she said with her left eye twitching and a sweat drop positioned on her forehead.  
  
"Oh, oops! I have to go on stage now.tell Sango that I said good luck!" said he as he ran into the center ring with his sleek and sparkly pinstriped suit with matching fedora.  
  
Kagome thought that Miroku was a horrible lecher but nonetheless a perfect match for Sango. Sango needed someone who could who she could boss around and yell at. Miroku, she could tell, would have no problem invoking that side of Sango. Kagome could also tell that he had a thing for Sango that surpassed his lecherous deeds and thoughts. Sango had enchanted his heart far more than his body. Kagome smiled as she watched the well-dressed and dapper guy dance and juggle objects like fire and glow in the dark bowling pins. He enchanted the crowd and the crowd enchanted him. As he performed, Kagome could almost visualize his performing spirit and zest. She thought that Sango was lucky to find a catch like Miroku-though this catch had one major flaw, but hey, she thought that nobody is perfect. Kagome desired a love that.a love that she could developing in between Sango and Miroku.  
  
"He's pretty good at getting the crowd involved. He's also a great juggler." admitted Sango, who now stood to the right of Kagome, with a smile. "Yeah, he's great!" Kagome proclaimed. "Anyway, the troupe needs you. Your mom is giving her usual pre-performance pep talk in your dressing room." reported Sango.  
  
The two girls walked in the direction of Kagome's dressing room to prepare for their performance. Little did anyone know that there was a mysterious presence that was hovering above and tampering with the trapeze equipment. The mysterious guest wanted the Higurashi troupe to have a debut performance that they would never forget. The individual quickly cut into the robe and wire that connect the trapeze to the ceiling. The portion that the person cut into became frayed and would not hold much weight at all. The person did not want to cause a death but to convey the message that the Higurashi troupe was unwanted in the Sengoku Jidai Circus. As soon as the audience erupted with applause and cheers, the mysterious figure had exited the cat walk and went back to the place from whence that person came. The trap was set.  
  
"It has come time for us to see acts that defy gravity! Introducing to you, for the first time at the Sengoku Jidai Circus, the Higurashi Trapeze Troupe!"  
  
Kagome and the others came out exuberantly and waved to the audience before the climbed the robes to the trapeze suspended in mid-air above them. Hojo swung to the swing on other side of the platform. Hojo's weight added to the broken trapeze rope caused it to fray even more. Nonetheless, Hojo made it safely and took his position on the opposite swing. The staff took down the safety net from below and the Higurashi's were ready to begin. Kagome was supposed to start out the program. She posed herself facing the audience and waited for the programs sound track to begin.  
  
To Inuyasha's dismay, his program was to take place right after Kagome's. So in order to see Kagome and her troupe perform; he had to get into makeup earlier than he usually did. He put on his costume and ran to the back stage entrance and glanced outside just in time to see Kagome assume a position and the soundtrack to her program begin.  
  
BoA's Every Heart filtered through the speakers and Kagome did some small dance steps before she took the powder and dusted it on her hands. She stepped to the platform and had a look on her face that told Inuyasha that she was trying to get focused. She looked down in Inuyasha's direction and she gave him a little nod. Inuyasha nodded back to her (grateful that she was too high up to notice the change in his continence too clearly) while she positioned herself forward again.  
  
She leapt from the platform and her hands caught the trapeze. Inuyasha heard a noise from the cat walk and looked up only to find Kagome dangling more than ten feet above the ground from a broken trapeze swing.that was only supported from one side now instead of two. The crowd was hushed and the only thing that could be heard was the music from the speakers and Kagome's quickened breath. Kagome looked as she could not hold on any longer. He had to do something to help her. But what could he do?  
  
Kagome did not want to panic at this moment. That would be the worst thing for her to do. She had the urge to scream but resisted thinking that all she had to do was climb back up the robe that was still in tact and get back on to the platform. She tried to pull herself up but gravity didn't allow this task to be accomplished as easily as she had hoped. She advanced upward a little but was just brought back down courtesy of her friend gravity. She felt her strength and endurance begin to be challenged as her arms started to feel weak and sluggish.  
  
"Not now body, don't give up.you need to get back up to the platform!" she demanded of herself.  
  
She started to feel more weak instead and even a little light-headed. In a moment, Kagome felt her hands let go of the rough texture of the rope and instead felt a rush of air on her palms. She felt herself fall and somewhere on the way down also lost consciousness. The last thing she felt before she totally blacked out was someone catching her and significantly making her impact a lot less painful and hard. She opened her eyes but all she could see was a blurred image that repeated her name over and over again. She let herself fall into a state of unconsciousness once she knew that she wasn't dead after all.  
  
Inuyasha ran toward the plummeting Kagome. He didn't care what the audience saw. All he knew and cared about at that point was to save the girl's life and limit her injury as much as he could. He got right under Kagome and caught her. Inuyasha himself was pushed to the ground but the girl that lied in his arms was still breathing and alive.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked as if she was confused about what just had happened to her. Her head suddenly tilted to the left and she fell unconscious. Inuyasha quickly checked for a pulse and found what he was looking for. Sesshoumaru gestured from backstage and Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked toward the backstage entrance with the girl limp in his hands. The Higurashi troupe followed Inuyasha backstage as Sesshoumaru came out and appeases the crowd with a bad lie and the promise of more clowns. Out came the clowns and Sesshoumaru went back backstage.  
  
"What happened?" Sesshoumaru screamed in the staff's ears. "You said that all equipment was changed and triple checked before the show!" A man answered, "It was sir, pretty thoroughly too!"  
  
"How can I believe that in this context? You're fired.leave my sight immediately!" roared Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru headed to Inuyasha and looked at the girl in his arms and asked, "Is she alright? Is she breathing?"  
  
"Yeah, she's breathing." added Inuyasha. "Yes, I was just about to do that. Put her in her dressing room and get ready to get on stage." demanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome to her dressing room with the rest of the Higurashi troupe still on his heels. Once there, he placed her on her futon and turned to leave but felt someone grab his sleeve. He turned around to see Kagome's mother with tears in her eyes. She jumped slightly when she saw his appearance but contained herself. After a few tears escaped her eyes as she said, "Thank you for saving my daughter! Domo Arigato!!"  
  
"Feh, it was nothing." Inuyasha responded before his departure from her dressing room.  
  
Once on the outside he could think about nothing but Kagome as he saw the doctor enter her dressing room with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had a feeling that this was no accident. As the clowns came backstage, Shippo ran up to Inuyasha and told it that it was his turn to perform. He nodded and headed into the first ring and performed, though still preoccupied. 


	7. Bedside meetings and Sesshoumaru's denia...

A/N: Okay, sorry for not updating for a while. Some good news is that I've finally figured out how to space things.so pretty soon the previous chapters will be spaced in order to be more reader friendly! In other news, I have finally seen the second Inuyasha movie: Kagami no Naka no Mugenjou! The famed kiss was as nice as people who saw it before me raved. I love Inuyasha. So as a fan of Rumiko Takahashi's work and characters (disclaimer) I bring you the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 8: Bedside meetings and Sesshoumaru's denial  
  
As Kagome started to feel conscious, she also felt a stab of pain in both of her wrists. Shoot she thought as the thought crossed her mind of how long she would have to take off to heal these sprained wrists. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would fire her because of her current and maybe permanent inability to serve her trapeze troupe. She felt her sadness grow but realized that she could have been a lot more seriously injured or even dead if that person had not have caught her. She pondered. Who did catch me? Was it Inuyasha? It sure didn't look like Inuyasha she thought to herself.  
  
"Look, she's coming to!" shouted Sango to the group of worried performers that encircled her bedside.  
  
"Ow, my wrists hurt." mumbled Kagome as she strayed away from her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome! Thank God you're okay!" yelled Kagome's mother as she ran toward and squeezed the breath out of her in an embrace.  
  
"Mom.I won't be if you don't let go of me and I suffocate" whispered Kagome.  
  
"Sorry honey, I'm just so glad that you're okay!" Kagome's mom replied as tears filled your eye sockets once more.  
  
Looking toward Sango Kagome asked, "What did the doctor say about my injuries?"  
  
"You have two sprained wrists that will take about a month to heal completely and some bumps and bruises from the fall. That's it. I'd say that you got off pretty well from this accident" replied Sango.  
  
"Yay, I'm not dead but my career is as good as it" said a defeated Kagome. Another person entered the room at that moment. It was Sesshoumaru. He walked over to Kagome's bedside and clasped her hands tightly, which caused Kagome to clench her teeth with the feeling of her pained wrists. Sesshoumaru seeing this loosened his grip and smiled. He looked at the girl in front of him that was filled with misfortune and said, "My dear, don't worry about getting fired because you can't work on the trapeze for a month. I talked to Madam Adele about you joining the dancing troupe and she agreed. But as soon as you can get back on the trapeze I want you back up there. Do you understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded grateful for the first time to Sesshoumaru for giving her a second chance.  
"Good, now you rest up." Sesshoumaru said sweetly  
  
"Wait, Sesshoumaru!" interrupted Kagome, "who rescued me from my fall.I blanked out before he or she broke my fall."  
  
"That is not of your concerns my dear. He is grateful that you're okay and says that no thanks are necessary" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But." Kagome started  
  
"I said it wasn't necessary, he doesn't enjoy company much and doesn't know how to deal with other people very well. I have pity for him.that's why I hired him. But really, don't trouble yourself with this kind of nonsense just concentrate on getting better because the show must go on, my little star" ended Sesshoumaru as he walked out of Kagome's dressing room.  
  
Kagome wondered to herself if the person that had caught had been Inuyasha. The moment was so quick that she had no idea who had caught her. She decided that she would ask him later about her fall but she felt that she needed some rest feeling all of the sudden really tired. She turned to the group of performers that surrounded her bedside. She looked at them caringly and asked all of them to leave. She thanked them for keeping her company and closed her eyes due to exhaustion and the abundance of pain killers flowing through her body. The onlookers left her as they departed from the room and headed toward the main tent to attend a mandatory meeting that Sesshoumaru scheduled for all the staff and performers.  
  
"What happened tonight was tragic, but we all must keep our spirits high. We mustn't have a repeat of tonight; therefore, I am issuing a new set of rules and regulations that must be met before each performance.  
  
Security will be tightened and every member of the staff and performer will be issued an ID card. Cameras will be installed to monitor the equipment at all times and all equipment will be checked seconds before each performance. We have a reason to believe that the trapeze wire that caused young Miss Higurashi to fall and injure herself was sabotaged.  
  
The Sengoku Jidai Circus will not cease from being the greatest show on earth.and we will show our competition that the show must go on and will go on.and be greater and more magnificent than ever!  
  
The Sengoku Jidai has an efficient staff and truly talented performers who will work to make our show perfect and enjoyable for all the age groups in greater Japan. I have faith in you the staff and performers of the Sengoku Jidai.now please have faith in me. This will become the greatest show on earth if we work together to make it so. Now, rest well before tomorrow's show and believe in your own talents that will save this circus from failure and guarantee success!" proclaimed a hopeful Sesshoumaru to his employees.  
  
The employees filtered out of the tent and dispersed to their own sleeping quarters after their first not-so-successful show of the season. Sesshoumaru stood in the center ring doubting his own triumphant words while Inuyasha slowly walked in to talk to Sesshoumaru about Kagome and the incident.  
  
"You know, this is the first time that I see that you are doubting your own self Sesshoumaru. You spoke so triumphantly but you are deceiving the others.why not just tell them the truth?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Because you tell the audience what they want to hear.no need to cause a ruckus and un-needed worry among the performers" replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But what if we go under?" rebuked Inuyasha.  
  
"We won't because we are THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH!" yelled Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother and wondered why he was in denial. Sesshoumaru knew how the current situation looked.he was going to lose a lot of business because the Flying Higurashi's did not deliver a sufficient performance. Inuyasha nodded and responded, "Whatever you say brother.I will help you no matter what situation that you get into."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out of the center the ring toward his office in order to start making preparations for the heightened security. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was off to visit Kagome in her dressing room. He went to his dressing room, removed all his make-up, and made his way over to her dressing room to cheer up his dear new friend.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened the door and found that the lights were out and there was only Kagome softly snoozing in her bed. He went by her bed and looked at her sleeping face in the dark of her room. He smiled and thought that nobody would know that she was so much of a loud and annoying girl if they had saw her fast asleep like at that moment.  
  
He patted her sheets and sat down in the chair that was placed near the side of her bed. There lay Kagome.relatively alright because of his quick actions tonight. He knew that if she had died tonight, he would have truly been saddened by her passing. He gazed at the girl who was undeserving of this kind of misfortune and decided that he would protect her from all dangers.  
  
This girl was somehow different than Kikyo. That thought that crossed his mind was his last conscious thought. He fell asleep near Kagome's bedside, in a chair, grabbing hold of her hand loosely and unconsciously in his slumber. 


	8. Ohayo Gozaimasu and Arigato Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Characters such as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and all the other minor and major characters involved with Inuyasha the anime and manga are not mine to claim (although I wouldn't mind it if the males who are heroes from the series claimed me). ^_^  
  
A/N: Yes, I know another short chapter.but longer ones are one the way (I know because they are already written and will be posted very soon!) It's short, sweet, and to the point (as well as lays down a good foundation for the plot events to come. Also, there is much more fluff between the pairings (I/Kag and M/S) and the first of many appearances by Naraku and Kikyou (shivers from the immense evil of Naraku). What do you think of a cameo of Toutousai as one of those flame thrower people.I just got the idea tonight while watching some good ole quality Inuyasha! Well, enough of my rant and on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 10: Ohayo Gozaimasu and Arigato, Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome felt a presence next to her before she woke up from a night full of aching wrists and uncomfortable sleep. She slightly had moved her hand and felt that another hand had been nestled in hers. She started to the feel that hand's firm but soft grip on hers and felt comforting warmth emanating from it. This hand that was tenderly clutching hers felt completely opposite of Sesshoumaru's cold and rough grasp.this hand was soft yet callused but also held her hand in a way that soothed her instead of intimidated her (like Sesshoumaru's grip). Kagome felt ready to look upon the person that was holding her hand so tenderly.  
  
She turned her head with her eyes still closed and for a second was afraid to open it. She gathered the courage inside of her and opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of Inuyasha. She looked down at their entangled hands and blushed a light-pinkish color. She turned back to his face to see Inuyasha slowly starting to wake up, his eyes still being filled with sleep and exhaustion. Kagome looked at him and said, "Ohayo Gozaimasu and Arigato, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha blushed a warm shade of pink and quickly yet gently let go of Kagome's hand. After looking down a couple moments he looked up at her shyly and asked, "What are you thanking me for?"  
  
"What do you mean? You were the one who saved me from certain death when I fell from the trapeze" uttered Kagome.  
  
"Your thanks isn't necessary.maybe if you haven't been so clumsy then you wouldn't be in this position in the first place" retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Newsflash, it was a broken trapeze!" yelled Kagome. "Maybe if you weren't so thick, then you would see that I am obviously thanking you for saving my life! So take my thanks because I am NOT taking it back!"  
  
"Well I don't gotta, so I guess that you have to take it back after all!" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna, so that gratitude will just be hanging around in the air for no one to claim" Kagome responded. "Maybe Kouga will be glad to accept my unclaimed gratitude" smirked Kagome  
  
Looking sincere now but still feigning his anger he said, "Well we can't have unclaimed gratitude for an act just hanging around or given to a certain unworthy wimpy wolf trainer, so I might as well take it."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you are taking my thank you that was originally meant for you...at last. I swear Sesshoumaru wasn't kidding when he said you are stubborn!" stated Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nodded feeling that he just had won some sort of argument when really Kagome was the real victor. "That's right! I stand my ground and always like things my way. Now rest up.you're a dancer now and you'll need it."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and said, "It's already morning though.shouldn't I get ready for practice?"  
  
"You're joining us for the show after today's.plus the doctor said that you should get plenty of rest while you can because I know that Madam Adele can work her performers extremely hard. It's similar to boot camp I hear" Inuyasha informed.  
  
"Sounds inviting" Kagome said with very little conviction in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha exited her dressing room only to bump right into Sesshoumaru.  
"Inuyasha! What were you doing disturbing Miss Higurashi, you know that she needs her rest and the very sight of you can make such a delicate girl more ill" demanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened and even though he was saddened by Sesshoumaru's comment he nodded and went on his way toward the animal tent to perform his daily duties.  
  
Kagome on the inside of her dressing room had heard everything and was determined to give Sesshoumaru a piece of her mind. Job security or not, she knows that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't confront Sesshoumaru this moment about his cruel words to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the room and sat down in the chair next to Kagome's bed. She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"What's the matter starling?" asked Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome yelled, "How could you treat that unfortunate individual so cruelly. I, for one, am a person who finds his company very relaxing during this time of chaos! He is my friend and I won't let anyone, even my boss who controls my future with the circus, talk badly about such an important individual!"  
  
"The irony behind a friendship with Inuyasha is too rich" Sesshoumaru exclaimed whimsically. "First a girl that can be your sister betrays him and the circus, then your friendship with him gets you two sprained wrists and an array of bumps and bruises. I can hardly call that a healthy relationship my dear."  
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh you mean that he didn't tell you anything yet? It truly is a sad story. I grieve for my younger brother and his stupidity in the past" added Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything more! I want to hear the real story from Inuyasha's own mouth.oh, and don't call him stupid either" Kagome professed.  
  
"Have it your way. He should have warned you that friendship with him would bring you harm." Sesshoumaru got up to leave but turned around to face Kagome once more. "Oh and Kagome dear.one more little eruption like that and the Flying Higurashi's are out of the Sengoku Jidai circus.no employee should talk to her boss in such as fashion that you just did."  
  
Kagome winced and nodded. "Don't worry Sir, I'll try to control myself next time. Sorry."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and demanded, "You will have supper with me after the performance tonight in my tent with that lovely dress that I saw you in upon our first formal meeting. This deed will serve as your apology to me. I'll see you at nine my dear starling.and try not to be late or your family and friends will be jobless."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave and Kagome mentally kicked herself for her previous display of emotion. Now she was left with the two hard things for her to do.go inquire about Inuyasha's past life and its connection with her fall and have dinner with Sesshoumaru.  
  
A/N: Stayed tuned more to come shortly :D! 


	9. The Inuyasha and Kikyou Story

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. are not mine (though I do have Miroku and Sango key chains!)  
  
A/N: Here it is as promised.the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews up to this point please keep up the good work and review some more! Enjoy minna (everyone)!  
  
Chapter 9: The Inuyasha and Kikyou Story  
  
After Sesshoumaru left, Kagome got up and decided to get dressed as soon as possible. While dressing in a sporty tank top and khaki pants she thought of the difficult things that she had to endure today on top of her aching wrists. After she was finished dressing, she headed over to the animal tent to question Inuyasha about his past. She was determined to get at least a little bit of information out of the guy. She entered the tent to find Inuyasha filling the troughs with elephant food with a hungry Elli and Tanto observing him. She stepped closer to him and asked, "Um.Inuyasha.I need to talk to you. Do you want to go and sit somewhere?"  
  
"Feh, woman, do I look like I have time to kill? I can't just drop everything in order to talk to you" stated Inuyasha.  
  
"It's important and I only need about half an hour because Ineedtogetreadyfordinnerwithsesshoumaruinabouttwohours." said Kagome while grabbing Inuyasha and pulling him away from his duties.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely and asked, "Guh? What was that last part?"  
  
"You'll find out if you come and talk with me now.so come on and take a thirty minute break" insisted Kagome. Inuyasha nodded in regard to her request and followed her through the circus into an empty auditorium.  
  
They sat down in two seats in the upper most row. They clown troupe that was practicing in the center ring below paid no regard to the two individuals in the audience but continued to practice preparing a new routine for tonight's show.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and had a sincere look on her face. She then closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and mentally prepared herself for this difficult conversation. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru mentioned that my fall on the trapeze may have had a link with a person that was involved in your past. Could you please, as my friend, tell me a bit about your past? I swear that this will go no farther than me.please trust in me."  
  
Inuyasha looked away from Kagome with a look of pain gleaming in his eyes. He never had to reveal his story to anyone before. The only other person that knew this story other than Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru. Could he reveal to Kagome his troubled past?  
  
He turned to Kagome and quickly tried to cover up his concerned expression with a frown and said, "Feh, do you honestly think that I'll reveal my past to a stranger like you? I've only known you for a week!"  
  
"Please Inuyasha! I swear you can trust me" added Kagome sincerely.  
  
He looked to her and decided that maybe this would help their friendship.on the other hand though, this just might complicate things. Either way, he knew that Kagome would not stop pestering him until she knew his story.  
  
He turned away from her drilling gaze and reluctantly began, "I once knew a girl that wasn't much different from you. She had long black hair, a similar face, and was the trapeze artist in a troupe that the Flying Higurashi's came to replace. I was shocked about how much she really resembled you.that's why I hid from you when you first came."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's direction saw that she was listening carefully to his words. He knew somewhere deep within himself that this girl was different from her look-alike; she had an innocence to her unlike Kikyou. So, he decided to continue choosing his words carefully so not to reveal too many of his feelings.  
  
Inuyasha continued, "So anyway, Kikyou was new performer like you. She and I became friends and became closer with each moment that we were together. She was the first girl that made me feel funny inside.because she didn't seem disgusted and afraid of me. She treated me not like beast or freak of nature.but as a person and it felt good."  
  
I expected our relationship to remain the same but things got sour after she came back from visiting her family when the Sengoku Jidai circus was near her home town. I found out that she was using me to get closer to Sesshoumaru and the circus' profits. One night, she asked if we could secretly meet in Sesshoumaru's office."  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Inuyasha why don't we meet in Sesshoumaru's office to have some alone time.It is rather romantic in there and we won't get caught if we lock the door" stated Kikyou.  
  
"I don't know Kikyou? Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm not ashamed of our relationship." Inuyasha started. "Maybe we should ask him fir.?"  
  
"Don't ask him.you'll just cause a distraction that will take some time to sort out and then we'll meet in the office say around eight o'clock." interrupted Kikyou.  
  
"But Kikyou." Kikyou stopped Inuyasha with a kiss.  
  
Inuyasha was startled by the abrupt kiss but, on the other hand, he wasn't complaining either. It wasn't every day that Kikyou kissed him like that he thought to himself.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice to be in a place where we wouldn't be interrupted? Don't we have fun together? Who's more important, your brother or me?" questioned Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha hated when he had to make choices like this. So he looked at Kikyou and decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"I don't know. You both are, yet you, a complete stranger at one point, befriended me no questions asked. That really meant a lot to me you know." admitted Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou looked away at this comment starting to feel the guilt rise in her. However, she quickly composed herself and continued with her deception.  
  
"Then, you will arrange a distraction for our meeting tonight in the office?" asked Kikyou again.  
  
"Of course, after all what brother doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" stated Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou laughed, "Of course.you know I love you right?"  
  
Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss but Kikyou moved away and said sassily, "leave something for us to do tonight Casanova!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded while Kikyou explained to him their plan. She smiled a regretful smile, hating the way things turned out. Inuyasha listened too intently to the plan and was too oblivious to notice Kikyou's expression. She was gonna get Sesshoumaru's life savings in order to help one person that she know needed her help. She thought that it was a shame that she had to use Sesshoumaru's own brother to do it though. How very despicable of her she thought to herself; he probably would never forgive her for this. The couple parted ways until their plan was ready to take action.  
  
A couple of hours had past and Inuyasha had set the distraction into play. He ran toward Sesshoumaru's spacious office and feigned being out of breath only to fool Sesshoumaru further. He hastily pushed open the door and yelled, "Sesshoumaru.elephants.out of control.hurry come with me!" Sesshoumaru quickly got up and followed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru quickly shut the door but not well enough because Inuyasha, unknown to Sesshoumaru, had placed a small rock in between the door and the frame so that the door remained partially opened.  
  
As soon as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha faded into the distance, Kikyou and her trapeze troupe quickly entered Sesshoumaru's accessible office. Kikyou quickly moved the portrait where Naraku said Sesshoumaru hid his safe behind and let Kagura, a trapeze artist as well as an expert safe cracker, do her magic. The safe swung open a couple moments later and the other trapeze artist quickly loaded the yen inside several gym bags. The troupe quickly exited. Kikyou wrote a note to Sesshoumaru just as Naraku instructed and placed it inside the open safe.  
  
She turned to leave but bumped into Inuyasha instead.  
  
"What are you doing.get out of my way and let me escape!" squealed Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha with hurt eyes looked down at her and asked, "Why did you take advantage of me Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou could not let either brother know yet that she was doing this for Naraku, so she had to be cruel to Inuyasha and be convincing about it. She stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes and remarked, "Because it was so easy to.you were a poor fool who needed a friend and I provided friendship and more. Once you felt secure, I used you to help me get what I really wanted. Now, let me go if you love me Inuyasha.don't let Sesshoumaru get his hands on me!"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't taking this as well as she had thought though. Instead of characteristically getting pissed off with her, he was looking heartbroken. Her heart broke too so she decided to give him an ultimatum. She turned to him sincere for the first time since he had caught her and offered it by asking, "Why don't you come with my troupe and join Naraku's circus?"  
  
"I.need to stay by my brother's side and support him. Kikyou, please give the money back and I will let you go" pleaded Inuyasha obviously torn between his loyalty to Sesshoumaru and love for Kikyou.  
  
"I can't.because I owe Naraku a favor.one that I either have to repay through currency or flesh." informed Kikyou knowing that she needed to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
"Why do you owe him? What did you do that made you owe something to that bastard? We could have solved your problem by just sending me to kick Naraku's ass." continued Inuyasha  
  
"I say to you again.please let me go if you feel anything for me Inuyasha" pleaded Kikyou now desperate for escape.  
  
Inuyasha moved out of the way because he pitied and loved her. She had given him happy times. By not moving, he would have also been denying his love for her. He did love her more than anything so he had to let her go even though he knew that in the process he was hurting the circus and Sesshoumaru.  
  
She looked behind once more toward Inuyasha and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Come and find me Inuyasha when you're ready to forgive me .and remember that I love you."  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"I never saw her after that. I feel guilty about loosing the circus' savings but for the past two years the circus has been doing fine financially. The only thing that I regret sometimes is not being more open with Kikyou. If I would have told her some more of my problems then maybe she would have told me about Naraku instead of resorted to that desperate act. I still intend to meet her one day but she gave me a hard choice. Either I must renounce family or act on my feelings. Hopefully one day I'll figure out how I can keep both" ended Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looking uncomfortable added, "She also betrayed you Inuyasha.and as far as I know that isn't a term of endearment. Why did she hide the truth from you if you two were as close as you said you were?"  
  
Inuyasha shot back to Kagome, "She only did what she had to because she was pressured by that asshole Naraku to steal from the Sengoku Jidai Circus. If I would have found out more about her situation with Naraku.she wouldn't have had to resort to that. When you look at it that way.I was a naive fool not to notice that she was in trouble."  
  
"You were used and not a fool. You let her go because you loved her so deeply and you're in denial because of that exact same reason!" argued Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou did nothing wrong! It was my fault and I needed to make it up her." continued Inuyasha.  
  
"But Inuyasha, Kikyou herself decided to steal Sesshoumaru's money and not tell you her problems earlier.I'm sorry to say this but you were set up by Naraku and the other Trapeze troupe!" demanded Kagome.  
  
"SHUT YER TRAP! YOU WEREN'T THERE SO HOW CAN YOU ANALYZE THE SITUATION SO CLEARLY!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
The clowns practicing in the center ring all turned around to face Kagome and Inuyasha in the stands.  
  
Inuyasha angrily turned away from Kagome when she stated, "Your confused and in denial because no person can easily believe that their loved one is guilty or any wrongdoings! Do you know for sure that Kikyou didn't take that money for herself and that she wasn't associated with Naraku BEFORE she joined the Sengoku Jidai Circus?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! Just shut the fuck up! I don't even know why I told you!" vented Inuyasha.  
  
"It looks like you don't need a friend like me.your secretive and delinquent Kikyou is enough company for you!" retorted Kagome.  
  
"You know what.you may be right. I think that she still is. I'll probably leave and look for her in a couple of days. Now miss ANALYZE THIS, I need to get back to my chores.unlike you, most of us need to prepare for a show tonight." Inuyasha stated before he stormed out of the auditorium.  
  
Kagome sat defeated yet also pretty angry with how oblivious Inuyasha was with Kikyou's actions. The guy was used and abused by his so-called love.yet she still held the only place in his heart. This Kikyou woman was no good for Inuyasha. If Kikyou was in trouble why hadn't she told Inuyasha straight away?  
  
Kagome felt a ping of jealousy; could it be possible that she had feelings for him after so short of a time? Kagome nodded to herself and looked up and saw that the clowns were staring in her direction obviously aware of the argument that had just occurred between the two friends. She opened her mouth and yelled, "WHAT.LIKE YOU"VE NEVER SEEN AN ARGUMENT BEFORE! WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS DRAMA QUEENS?!"  
  
The clowns quickly went back to preparing the center ring for their act and Kagome checked her watch. She had to hurry up and change for dinner with Sesshoumaru. All that time talking and she still didn't find out the link between Kikyou and her trapeze accident.  
  
She got to her dressing room and was regretting her actions and words more and more. How could she say something so brutally honest to a heartbroken guy like Inuyasha? Maybe, she thought, Kikyou really had a good reason for not telling Inuyasha.like not wanting to get him involved in her problems? She wondered if she had done the right thing. She lay down on her futon and decided to take a nap.maybe a nap would help her digest all that she heard today and help her figure it out? Whatever the outcome would be, she need to rest up because she would certainly need all her strength to contain herself at dinner with Sesshoumaru. She walked over to the futon, laid down, and almost immediately fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
"Kagome.KA-GO-ME!" yelled Inuyasha in a sing-song voice from a dark space. Inuyasha appeared in front of Kagome and happily stated, "Guess what, I've talked to Kikyou and I am going to join Naraku's circus in order to be with her! Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
Kagome looked uncomfortably at him and nodded in an unconvincing way.  
  
"What's a matter.angry because you were wrong about Kikyou and I. Or is it something else?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you say that?" inquired Kagome  
  
"I would swear that I saw a jealous expression on your face just now. Do you love me too Kagome? Are you saying that I should leave Kikyou for you because you think that you and I can have a happier life?" accused Inuyasha. Kagome's dream self blushed slightly at this statement.  
  
"No.I was wrong to analyze. What is between you and Kikyou should stay in between you two. You confided in me and I offered unwanted criticism. I'm sorry. I just don't want to loose you Inuyasha, you're my friend!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Sorry Kagome.but I can't stay for JUST a FRIEND. Kikyou needs me to protect her from Naraku. I can't forget about how you judged us.GOOD.BYE.KAGOME!" stated Inuyasha as he faded into darkness.  
  
"Wait. DON'T LEAVE!!! I'M SORRY I JUDGED! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
Kagome woke up in a cold sweat.she could not believe what she had just seen in her dreams. She realized that she had to have a talk with Inuyasha. After all, things between them needed to be smoothed over sooner better than later. What was she going to say to him though? What Kagome said to Inuyasha after his confession, as bold as it was, were her true feelings about Inuyasha's situation; Kagome couldn't just go to Inuyasha and take back what she really felt.  
  
Kagome had an idea though.a way that she could keep her feelings and smooth things over to the way that they were. She looked down at her watch and sweat-dropped; she had to meet Sesshoumaru in less than twenty minutes. She got up and quickly began to ready herself. Dressed in less than fifteen minutes, Kagome walked out of her tent in her provocative black dress ready to endure a dinner with Sesshoumaru but eager to try to patch things up between Inuyasha and herself. 


	10. Dinner and Midnight Meetings

Disclaimer: You know the gist.these characters are not mine. *sighs as she hugs her Inuyasha plushie*  
  
A/N: Arigato Gozaimasu for all the reviewers telling me their comments. I will try to update every two or three days or so because now I am unfortunately back in school so the daily updates will not be possible; similarly, my intake of fanfic will have to decrease too *lone tear drop!* But I promise (especially to one of my reviewers that I will get to reading the fic that the particular viewer wrote over the weekend and will review.so just try to be patient) that there will be updates as soon as I can find moments to write. Anyway, enough with the ranting and on with the fic! Here comes chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10: Dinner and Midnight Meetings  
  
Sesshoumaru waited in his office for Kagome to arrive. The show that night went pretty well. The Flying Higurashi's had a fine act even when Kagome was not apart of it. Sesshoumaru had laid the perfect trap for Kagome; she cared too much for her troupe and would do anything to keep them employed by the Sengoku Jidai Circus. He would keep arranging meeting with her and win her over so that future meetings would be made willing on Kagome's part. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he heard a knock on his office door. He sat back in his chair in a charming pose and said, "Come in Ms. Higurashi."  
  
Kagome walked in and Sesshoumaru got up and led her to the table by her hand. He pulled out her chair, motioned for her to sit, and sat down across from her. He looked at her and began the evening's conversation with, "Kagome, may I just say that you look absolutely stunning in that dress."  
  
"Well, actually, I feel quite uncomfortable in this dress.it barely conceals anything" joked Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her with a smile painted on his face. Kagome chuckled uneasily and quickly changed the topic of conversation. "So, what is on the menu tonight?"  
  
"Let's see first we will start with two pieces of unagi a la carte, then the main course of yaki soba and a scoop of green tea ice cream, and finally some sake for the both of us.how does that sound?" questioned Sesshoumaru with a glint in his eye.  
  
Kagome swallowed uncomfortably before she spoke then answered, "Everything sounds fine except the sake.I'm not old enough yet and I haven't even tried it; so I don't know if I'll even like it."  
  
"Don't worry my dear, I won't tell anyone; it's not like you need to drive home" pressed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm on medication for my wrists so I'd rather not.maybe next time Sesshoumaru" retorted Kagome as sweetly as she could muster. How could Sesshoumaru be hitting on her like this? It was so obvious couldn't he even try and be more sly in his approach she wandered to herself.  
  
"Very well.next time it is. Now let's eat!" stated Sesshoumaru  
  
The couple ate quietly. The conversations, whenever there was any, was usually about Kagome's talent or Sesshoumaru's success. Kagome got quite bored and could not help but anticipate the end of dinner. She looked at her watch and saw that it was about nine thirty and that she needed to get out of there ASAP.  
  
She turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "I had a good time tonight but unfortunately I need to go get some rest.tomorrow I start learning the routine from Madam Adele and her dancers."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome got up to leave but she felt a hand on her arm grab her. She turned to find Sesshoumaru pull her into a tight embrace. She stood there shocked in his arms. She couldn't move let alone breathe very well. This was the first time a guy had ever embraced her so dearly.yet though she could feel that it was dear to him, she still did not feel the same way that he did. She patted him on his back a couple times and they separated.  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed that Kagome had not enjoyed that embrace but still proceeded to smile and say, "Thank you for a wonderful evening Kagome.I hope that I wasn't too rude by hugging you like that just now.you're just so easy to talk to that I felt that I wanted to thank you appropriately for it."  
  
"Yay, we'll do this again sometime Sesshoumaru.but I'm really tired, so good night." ended Kagome as she rushed out of his office. She blushed slightly as she pictured the same type of embrace with Inuyasha. She nodded sadly though as she mentally kicked herself her thinking about something that would never happen between them; after all, he was too involved with Kikyou to even think of Kagome as more of a friend. Kagome seized her thoughts and concentrated hard on her next task.finding Inuyasha and making up with him so that a friendship with him would be still probable in the near future.  
  
Inuyasha was in his tent, soundly sleeping when he all of a sudden heard footsteps approaching. He decided that the element of surprise was the best method to catch this mystery person off guard; he laid back down and pretended to be soundly asleep, just like he had been before he heard the footsteps. He heard the flap open and felt a presence step into the tiny tent. All noise stopped as Inuyasha planned for an opportune moment to pin the intruder to the guard. He counted to three slowly under his breath and rose quicker than lightening. He pinned the shadowed intruder to the ground and demanded, "Who are you.and how can you disturb a man in his sleep, damn it!"  
  
".." Silence was the figure's reply  
  
"Answer me!" demanded Inuyasha again.  
  
"It's me Kagome.we need to talk." Kagome finally responded as she recovered from the shock of being tackled to the ground roughly.  
  
Inuyasha without getting up reached over for the lantern, lit it with a match from his pocket, and brought it up to the intruder's face to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
Surely enough, the girl pinned under Inuyasha was Kagome.a Kagome with a very revealing dress if he might have added.  
  
A frustrated and embarrassed Kagome looked up at him and pleaded, "Will you please get off of me.someone might come here to see what your screaming was about and find us both in this provocative position!"  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly climbed off of her and helped her up into a sitting position. He then sat down across from her and planted a pissed-off sort of grin onto his sleepy face. He looked at her and asked, "So.what is so important that you're interrupting my beauty sleep wench."  
  
"Um.I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to get you angry" stated Kagome.  
  
"Oh, that. I forgot about that hours ago.you should know that guys don't hold onto to emotions like women do" lied Inuyasha. He was still upset but it was ebbing away now that Kagome was apologizing to him.  
  
"For some reason, I feel like you're lying to me Inuyasha" accused Kagome.  
  
"What do mean! You of all people should be relieved that I'm not mad at you anymore!" retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Well.I want a truthful reply. So, if you are still mad at me you better tell me so!" replied Kagome.  
  
"I'm not. I was at first but I got over it. You feel how you feel and I feel like I feel" responded Inuyasha truthfully but also forcefully. "We can't change our feelings that easily you know."  
  
Kagome was shocked at how true and insightful Inuyasha's previous response had been. She smiled and said, "Good to hear that we have an understanding. Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
She got up and left the tent almost as immediately as she came. Inuyasha stood there bewildered. It was only in his friendships that a previous argument could be solved by another argument. He shrugged off the feeling quickly and laid down ready to get back to sleep but all he could think about was Kagome and how she had looked in her little black dress. Why did he have to act like a gentle all the time thought Inuyasha snapping his fingers; he could have got some. He smiled and thought that the juggler was having way too much of an influence on him.he really deserved an ass- kicking. Inuyasha yawned though and decided that he would do it tomorrow when he wasn't so tired. 


	11. Dance fever vs Juggling lessons

Disclaimer: You know what this is and what it's suppose to say.so pretend that I wrote it!  
  
A/N: I know that I said that I would update later but I couldn't resist. I'm just going to be typing my International Studies essay till the early morning hours but that's my problem not yours ;D! I am pleased with all the reviews I've been getting lately.Arigato Gozaimasu. The more you review the more I write.that's how this works (although I will continue this fic no matter what because I have fallen in love with it!) Anyway, we have some nice Inuyasha and Kagome/Miroku and Sango Fluff in this chapter.yay for the fluffiness! Now, I present to you chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11: Dance fever vs. Juggling lessons  
  
Kagome had gotten back to her dressing room very late and had fallen asleep in the infamous black dress that now more than half the circus staff had heard of from Sesshoumaru himself. She lazily lifted her head and saw on her clock that it was ten o'clock in the morning. She placed her head back on the pillow before she realized that she was supposed to join the dancers in about ten minutes.  
  
She shot up and quickly got dressed in sporty attire and went to brush her teeth. If she had hurried, then she would make it just in time to Madam Adele's tent on time for her private lessons which came before the actually group rehearsal at three. She quickly dried her face and ran out of her dressing room toward the aforementioned tent. Little did Kagome know that she had a rough day ahead of her with a dancing troupe that was as disciplined as an army and a teacher that could easily be compared to a drill sergeant.  
  
Kagome entered the tent a bit winded but still ready to dance. She checked her watch and realized that she was a little over a minute late. Madam Adele looked at her new student with a frustrated and worrisome glare. She fixed her bifocals higher on her nose and proceeded to say to Kagome, "You're seventy-five seconds late Miss Higurashi. I will NOT tolerate tardiness like this again, do you understand me?"  
  
Kagome, who really wanting to say a un-lady like phrase to her, responded coolly, "Yay, I understand."  
  
"Try again young lady. You responded incorrectly" responded Madam Adele.  
  
"Madam Adele, I am truly sorry for being tardy. I do understand that there will be consequences if I am ever tardy again. I am sorry" Kagome said partly in jest; although, the answer was accepted by Madam Adele.  
  
"See, I knew that you could be a polite young lady.it also seems that you aren't as stupid as I have heard you were. You chose your words well. Anyway, let us not waste any more precious time. You're going to need it to catch up to my elite dancing troupe" proclaimed Madam Adele.  
  
Kagome was very offended (quite frankly pissed off) by the old bat's "stupid" remark. She was ready to jump this woman and go ghetto on her conceited French ass. However, Kagome resisted and followed her dreading to see what else Madam Adele could pick on.  
  
"Okay, so it looks like you are dressed appropriately for dancing warm-ups. Now tell me Miss Higurashi, what previous dance experience have you had before you came to the Sengoku Jidai Circus?" questioned Miss Adele with feigned interest.  
  
"Well I took a couple of classes while I attended High School and got high marks. Also, I choreographed the dance routines for the Flying Higurashi's" responded Kagome as sweetly as she could muster.  
  
"Anything else?" questioned Madam Adele further.  
  
"No.not anything else that I can think of" replied Kagome  
  
While shaking her head in disgust Madam Adele said, "That is really a pathetic resume. I have girls that danced ballets in Europe and Austria. All you have compared to them is a dance course in high school. And please, do not get me started on you choreographed routines! They are a bunch of rubbish if you ask me!"  
  
Kagome tried her hardest to contain her anger but nonetheless was still loosing her cool. How could the woman be so outright cruel to a person she'd just met?  
  
Madam Adele saw the change in Kagome's expression and started to pat her on the back while she continued by saying, "But don't worry dear.I've been known to make miracles happen with cases similar to yours. So let's work hard and turn you, Kagome Higurashi, into an Adele dancer!"  
  
Madam Adele hummed happily to herself as she laid down some workout mats in front of a wall full of mirrors. Kagome just stood there and kicked herself mentally for accepting this temporary position.  
  
All Kagome knew at the moment was that she had to prove to Madam Adele that she did not have two left feet on her. Though, Kagome also felt that she was losing said battle already. She walked over to the mat and began to stretch out and prepare her body for what she predicted to be a pretty tough workout.  
  
"Was she really that bad?" Inuyasha questioned as Kagome sat down next  
to him in the animal tent a couple of hours later with her bento and  
obviously having severe muscle pains.  
  
Kagome nodded but found out in that instant that even her neck muscles  
hurt from Madam Adele's training. Kagome then decided to elaborate with  
words by saying, "Yay, I think that she was a drill sergeant in another  
life. She has been throwing nothing but insults at me all day.so it's not  
just physical abuse but also emotional abuse. A person like Madam Adele  
should be exhiled.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in what seemed to be understanding.  
  
"Why hasn't Sesshoumaru fired the witch yet?" questioned Kagome  
  
"Because she gets the job done and you are the only dancer that  
doesn't idolize that woman" added Inuyasha  
  
"Oh, so I have to get slandered by the whole troupe of dancers now.I  
can hardly wait for that" Kagome enthusiastically feigned.  
  
Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort to Kagome  
but only caused her the opposite reaction.  
  
"Don't do that Inuyasha! My muscles still hurt!" scolded Kagome  
  
"I was just offering some comfort.like friends do" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you kill her or something with those claws of yours" questioned  
Kagome with a glint of hope sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"No, sorry.I don't kill. I just kick people's asses every once in a  
while" said Inuyasha in a nonchalant fashion.  
  
"Oh.then can you kick Madam Adele's ass for me? Please." pleaded  
Kagome  
  
"Sorry, Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that. It's not my fault that you're  
so out of shape that you can't handle your training" concluded Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, I'm not out of shape.her training is just impossible" replied  
Kagome  
  
"Well, I see the results of her training in those limber and fit  
dancers over there" stated Inuyasha as glanced admiringly toward the  
dancers in the distance mainly just to get Kagome jealous.  
  
Kagome now offended and a bit disappointed that Inuyasha did not find  
her body attractive glared at him and said, "I'll have you know that many  
men find my body just as attractive as those dancers over there. To name  
a few there is Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Hojo, and Miroku."  
  
"Okay, my brother is attracted to you because your name is bringing in  
the crowds and financial gain and Kouga and Miroku are just horny men who  
would go after anything that walks upright on two legs and is female"  
informed Inuyasha.  
  
"You might have a point there.but what about Hojo?" asked Kagome  
  
"What about Hoho? asked Inuyasha lazily  
  
"Hojo! He might have feelings for me since we've been friends for  
about eleven years now" said Kagome  
  
"He chicken and probably wouldn't want to spoil the friendship with  
you.if he moves on to the next level things may get weird between you  
two" stated Inuyasha.  
  
"How do you know these types of things can actually apply to reality?"  
questioned Kagome surprised that Inuyasha knew so much about  
relationships not experiencing many for himself.  
  
"Miroku and I talk sometimes about these things" replied Inuyasha  
curtly  
  
"Now that's great.advice coming from a lech like Miroku. I'm sure that  
you're wrong and all those guys are attracted to me.I don't have to be a  
skinny Ballet dancer to win men's affections. Well anyway, I need to get  
going. I figure a stretch and massage before the three o'clock group  
rehearsal would probably do wonders for my aching muscles. I'll see you  
at the show tonight!" Kagome said before turning and starting to walk in  
the opposite direction. Inuyasha gave her a slap on the back (very much  
like a guy would do to another guy when leaving each others company)  
before he thought his action out. Kagome toppled over to her knees in  
pain. She turned around and told him that, "It's hard to teach a dog new  
tricks.Damn you and your short turn memory! If only I could subdue you  
sometimes by saying.Osuwari."  
  
Inuyasha just furrowed his brow and yelled, "Stop treating me like a  
DOG! I swear that that was an accident just now!"  
  
"Sure." responded Kagome as she walked away with the pain that seemed  
to return to her after their conversation.  
  
But what Kagome didn't know was that in fact Inuyasha was really  
attracted to her. He just liked it when she got jealous. Although, now he  
also know who is competition was. Kagome also didn't know that he had  
partially lied to her about the whole, "advice from Miroku bit." Miroku  
and Inuyasha did talk about those things but what Kagome didn't know was  
that just by watching couples a person could learn a lot about  
relationship. The performers of this circus suffered through a lot of  
break-ups and reconciliations; and when you're in the shadows and around  
it's too hard to walk away without finding out the latest gossip and  
drama. Inuyasha smirked to himself as he got up and walked over to Tanto  
and Elli and got them some lunch.  
  
Miroku was in the tent practicing his act. He was not proud of himself and what he had done to Sango on the night of the Flying Higurashi's premiere. Everything was going well until Madam Adele's dancers had shown up. He sighed and thought that no girl in her right mind would like a lech like him for a boyfriend.  
  
Why did he have to be so cursed with women he wondered? Would it be easier if he was gay.because he had no problems with interacting with other males (no unwanted groping and such going on.) He automatically ruled out that option because he just loved women too much to swing the other way. Why was he even thinking like that in the first place? Was he getting desperate? What had the goddess Sango done to him, he wondered?  
  
Miroku, who was now deep in thought, lost his concentration while juggling some hoola hoops. One landed square on his head and the other three followed shortly after hitting him in various areas of his upper body. He rubbed his aching head and looked to the right to see that Sango was watching him rehearse from the main tent's entrance. Sango began to walk toward him and he had felt that one of Sango's remarks was coming his way.  
  
"It looks like your hands are only good at doing one thing hentai. You're lucky your head's so thick or that would have hurt" remarked Sango.  
  
Looking a bit worried but trying to keep his cool Miroku responded, "I did that on purpose you see.I knew that you were standing there the whole time Miss Sango."  
  
"Call me Miss Hiraikotsu for now hentai" replied Sango coldly  
  
"It's obvious that you're still mad at me for being a lech" Miroku said to Sango. Is there anyway that I can possibly make it up to you. I would like to be friendlier terms with you.mind you that I'll try my best not to be too friendly."  
  
"Okay hentai, how about you teach me how to juggle. I mean if you can do it I bet that I can learn too" offered Sango  
  
"Okay let's see.we'll start with juggling two objects. We'll start off with some tennis balls." Miroku handed Sango two tennis balls and he picked up two of his own. "Now to juggle, the objects need to switch places.so, the tennis ball in the left hand has to end up in the right while the ball in the right hand needs to end up in the left hand.  
  
Miroku quickly demonstrated and Sango mimicked him almost perfectly. "That's it Sango.now do you want to try three tennis balls? I warn you this takes more coordination and it is more difficult."  
  
Sango nodded and said, "Why not.I love challenges."  
  
Miroku thought to himself that this girl was exactly his type which was bold and fearless. However, he quickly ripped himself away from his thoughts and continued to explain the art of juggling to Sango. Sango however struggled with the three-ball juggling method. It was exactly as Miroku said...she needed to use more of her coordination. The couple laughed at Sango mistakes and Sango purposely tried to mess up Miroku because of him teasing her coordination and ability to juggle.  
  
An half an hour passed as Sango realized that she need to get ready for their rehearsal too; ever since Kagome had been recovering she had been the one performing the triple twist and flip with Hojo. She hadn't perfected it yet.but she had a feeling that she was close to achieving perfection soon.  
  
Sango looked to Miroku and smiled as she said, "Hey Showoff.listen, I need to go practice the trapeze now so maybe I thought that before the Sengoku Jidai Circus leaves Osaka that you might want to go have dinner with me and Kagome and a friend of hers?"  
  
Miroku looked surprised at this offer but as usual responded with more calm and collected manner before Sango could notice. "Sure Miss Hiraikotsu.it would be swell."  
  
"Okay.good! Oh and you can call me Sango as long as you keep your wandering hands to yourself; I won't forgive you so easily next time. Well I'll see you at the show tonight!" Sango turned on her heals and exited the main tent as quick as she could. She had just asked Miroku out on date.Kagome was right about being too bold for her own good. Nonetheless, Sango could not help but smile. Miroku smiled too. 


	12. Inuyasha's dilemma and Kikyou's problem

Disclaimer: I owe Inuyasha as much as I can say that I invented Ramune soda, the soda with a refreshing and addictive fizz!  
  
A/N: Anyways. Here I am.two-three days with an update (yay! Sticking to your word is fun!) In other news though, I want to recommend to all who read this fanfic to go to a Japanese festival if they can because I just got back from one and I am so happy that I went. I saw many martial arts demonstrations and saw a performance with Japanese drums! On top of that, I got to eat some Pan-Asian cuisine (yaki-soba) and drink about four bottles of Ramune soda (which like I already stated is delightfully fizzy!) So go, if you can.it was crazy-go nuts (Strongbad from Homestarrunner.com)! On with the fic.hopefully there'll be an update soon but only my school schedule this week will dictate that.  
  
Chapter 12: Inuyasha's dilemma and Kikyou's problem  
  
The time has finally come for the Sengoku Jidai circus' third show in Osaka. Only four more shows were left and the circus would pack up and move up on to the next city. Sesshoumaru always liked Osaka because the crowds were plentiful and so were the revenue and profits that the circus received. Sesshoumaru was also very pleased for another reason: he had Kagome under his thumb. He knew that the girl did not like him romantically but he also knew that she would do anything to keep the Flying Higurashi's performing with the Sengoku Jidai Circus.  
  
Sesshoumaru had the feeling that his circus was recovering quite well now that the Flying Higurashi's were here. He had it all, a recovering circus, talented performers, and an upper hand over Naraku's circus (at least at the moment anyway). He thought to himself that Kikyou leaving the Sengoku Jidai circus maybe was the best thing that could have happened to them.  
  
He still grieved for his brother and his weak emotions but he knew that sooner or later he would learn how to ignore the memory of Kikyou and her deceit toward himself and the circus.  
  
Yet, Sesshoumaru was still worried because when Kikyou left the circus she left as an enemy working with his rival. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that Kikyou was the one that tampered with the trapeze on Naraku's order. Naraku did not get the chance to hire the most infamous trapeze group in Japan, so he had to tarnish their name by making Kagome fall from the trapeze on her opening night.  
  
Sesshoumaru also had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that Kikyou would tamper with anything even with the presence of the security guards (which were no more intelligent than trained Baboons in his eyes). Kikyou was a clever girl, one of the cleverest women that he had ever met. It wasn't very fortunate to have a clever enemy; however, in a way, Sesshoumaru was intrigued and tempted by the challenge. At least he knew that the next couple of months on tour would be interesting. Sesshoumaru leaned back into his cushy leather office chair and said aloud, "May the best circus win Naraku. We won't fall that easily!"  
  
Inuyasha had no idea how to get out of the show that was coming up in the evening. The dancers were dancing around the three rings before every act came on and Kagome was bound to see him in his "demonic form" tonight.  
  
He thought that maybe he should tell her before the show so that there would be no shocking surprise for her tonight. Inuyasha shook his head and said aloud, "Yay I can just hear the wording of that confession: Listen Kagome, I dress up as a demon and scare the audience senseless; isn't that great for my self-esteem!"  
  
".isn't what great for your self-esteem? Why are you talking to yourself?" questioned a very tired looking Kagome who walked in the animal tent in the middle of Inuyasha's statement.  
  
"Nothing wench! Why did you come in here without knockin'? Don't you know that it's rude!" informed Inuyasha coldly.  
  
Kagome looked at him with no mood to argue and said, "May I remind you that you snuck into my dressing room without knocking while I was changing; the nerve of you to lecture me on politeness. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now because Madam Adele and her cult are HORRIBLE CREATURES!"  
  
"Yay, they're a stuck up bunch aren't they?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome nodded and added, "Not only that, they had the nerve to call you a monster saying that when you're on stage that you purposefully scare the audience. I mean I saw you on stage the first night innocently leading the elephants around the ring hiding behind that red cloak of yours. I think that they are the monsters, both the Adele dancers and the audience. They should know that you can't tell a book by its cover and that it matters what's in here (Kagome putting her hand over her heart).  
  
Inuyasha tried to keep his cool. Not only were those dancers stuck up but dirty gossips. Inuyasha wondered if he should tell her the truth now. It seemed as if she did care what Inuyasha did on stage; she knew him, the Inuyasha behind the demon costume.  
  
However, on the other hand, how could he just tell her that the dancers were telling the truth, that he really did purposefully scared innocent children and other audience members?  
  
Inuyasha wasn't great with words or seeing others express negative emotions (like tears); and the combination of the two just scared and confused him. What if she got so upset with her that he lied to her that she began to cry? He hated it when girls cried. He especially didn't want to see her cry.  
  
Yet, what if when she saw him tonight in the middle of his act and cried anyway because SHE found out that he had lied to her? Inuyasha tried to weight the options in his mind but he noticed instead the quizzical look on Kagome's face.  
  
"Inuyasha? Helllllooooooo earth to Inuyasha!! My, your lost in though what are you thinking so deeply about?"  
  
"Nothing." lied Inuyasha. "Listen I got to go. I'll see you tonight! Try to get along with the other girls because they'll be your co-workers till your wrists heal!"  
  
Inuyasha left quickly after he mumbled that statement to Kagome. He would definitely try to find Kagome before he went on and explain things to her. Under no circumstances was he going to let her find out for herself. He had a feeling that she would be more hurt if things were to turn out that way. He was also thankful for the time before he could at least work out the right way to break it to her so he wouldn't look like a bumbling idiot.  
  
In a circus not too many kilometers away a tall curly haired man dressed in a white baboon pelt beckoned to Kikyou. Kikyou kneeled down in front of him and hissed his title through her clenched teeth. Kikyou stood up when he told her that he had a mission for her. He explained the plan in detail and she nodded and pretended to pay attention. After he explained to her what she was supposed to do he got up and headed off to his office.  
  
Kikyou hissed obscenities under her breath as she walked over to dressing room and slammed the door behind her. She headed over to the sequenced costume and reluctantly put it on her body. She sat down by her mirror and started to apply her make-up heavily as she lost herself in thought.  
  
~Flashback Sequence~  
  
Kikyou, on top of a hill underneath the glistening night sky looked down on the small village where she had grown up. She began to remember the time when her father and mother owned a small rice farm and her little sister, Kaede, and her helped out their parents on the farm.  
  
Kikyou and Kaede's parents wanted their daughters to have better lives than they had so when they discovered that Kikyou had a talent for the trapeze they signed her up with a personal trainer who said could bring out her talent to the fullest.  
  
Yet, much to the family's dismay Kaede did not share the talent. The family found out soon that the number of pupils did change the cost of the training significantly. In order to pay for the lessons, her parents both got other jobs in neighboring villages while Kaede stayed and tended to the rice fields.  
  
Kikyou learned and excelled at the trapeze; after three years worth of vigorous training, she got a job at the Sengoku Jidai circus. She was excited for her future but also wanted to repay her family for the training that got her the position with the circus. So, she decided to mail half of her paycheck to her family each two weeks.  
  
Kikyou snapped out of her memory and started to walk down the hill nervous and excited about seeing her family again after so long of a time. It had been about two years since she had seen them in person. She couldn't contain her excitement so she began to run. She had to make to visit short but sweet anyway because she had snuck out of her dressing room and away from the circus before a show in order to come visit them. If Sesshoumaru had known that she had snuck out without his permission, he would throttle her for sure. She ran quickly toward the door and threw it open only to find a strange man in a white baboon pelt sitting at the dinner table across from her younger sister Kaede.  
  
Kikyou almost as soon as she burst threw the door looked to Kaede and said, "Kaede, you know that you aren't supposed to let strangers in while Mama and Papa are away!"  
  
Kaede looking saddened by the news of her mother and father responded, "I don't think that they'll care too much because they're dead."  
  
"What do you mean.why didn't I know?" questioned a confused Kikyou  
  
"Because if I would have told you then you would have sent less money to us; at least that's what Naraku told me" replied Kaede.  
  
"Who the hell is Naraku? Why does he have a say over the things you do, Kaede?"  
  
"Mama and Papa gave him custody of me before they died. You know that an eight year-old can't survive on her own. He was Mama's and Papa's boss, so they thought that I would be in good hands.living with a wealthy man and all" continued Kaede.  
  
"Why don't you come with me Kaede to the Sengoku Jidai Circus?"  
  
The man in the baboon pelt who Kikyou assumed was Naraku got up and motioned for Kaede to hold her tongue and let him answer her question. He removed his hood to reveal a very feminine but oddly-handsome curly- haired man with blood-red eyes. He pulled out a legal paper from inside his white pelt and showed it to Kikyou.  
  
"You see, Kikyou, Kaede is my property. Here are your parents' signatures on the custody document. They didn't want to trouble you as the raising trapeze star with a burden like Kaede. Additionally, I don't think that ole Sesshoumaru would like to have a no-talent brat like Kaede running around his circus."  
  
Kikyou shooting daggers at Naraku shouted back, "Kaede is not a burden to me, she's my younger sister. There must be some way to get the right to custody for her? Does there need to be a court hearing or can we strike some kind of deal?"  
  
Naraku looking pleased with her propositioned smiled to her and responded, "A deal, eh? You see I own my own circus but, we've been having some financial problems of late. I'll hand over this document to you if you get all the money from Sesshoumaru's safe and deliver it to me. Of course, you wouldn't be able to go back to the Sengoku Jidai circus after an act like that so be prepared to start a new life with your sister after that. Now, do we have an accord or not?"  
  
Kikyou looking a bit apprehensive asked, "So all I would have to do is get the money, deliver it to you and Kaede is in my custody and out of yours?"  
  
"Precisely!" replied Naraku  
  
"Okay, we have an agreement" stated Kikyou before she rushed out of the house and back toward the Sengoku Jidai circus to put her plans into action as soon as possible.  
  
However, what Kikyou did not see was the shocked expression on Kaede's little face and the pleased look on Naraku's face.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kikyou had finished applying her make-up and looked at herself in the mirror. Look at her.Naraku's property! It was true that Kaede was now under her custody but what Kikyou had not realized was that her parents had signed her over to Naraku as well in case her career had failed and she would have had to come home.  
  
The terms of the deal were that Kaede was to be released only. Now Kikyou was stuck to do Naraku's every whim or be punished for disobeying her legal guardian's orders. How could she have been so stupid and agree so quickly to Naraku's proposition?  
  
She had often wondered why her parents had signed both her and Kaede to such an evil man; also, her parents' deaths and how exactly Naraku had forced them to give custody over them still remained a mystery to her.  
  
Kaede knew but wouldn't tell in fear of Naraku and what he would do to her if Kikyou would find out; so, she didn't try to push the information from her. All that she knew was that she hated her "step- father" with every fiber of her being.  
  
She was determined to find a way out of her servitude to him. One day she and Kaede would be free of Naraku and of all his evil. However, until that day she had to help him crumble the Sengoku Jidai into ashes. Poor Inuyasha, she thought to herself, as she walked out her dressing room, into the forest, and toward the Sengoku Jidai Circus' last performance in Osaka-a performance that she would help make rememberable! 


	13. Important Author's Note!

A/N: I know that I owe all of you an explanation about this fan fiction author's lack of updates. Well, there are two main factors that contributed. One is that I had a very rough quarter at DePaul (my university). I thought that I wouldn't make it with all the work, research, and time required of me.but I did-as I usually do. Secondly, I had to recollect my thoughts and try to focus more on the story that I wanted to write and share with all my Inuyasha fanfic readers. In other words, I had to make an outline to see where I was going to take "The Greatest Show on Earth". I am in the process of it now and will hopefully have more to post soon (my personal thanks to Artemismoon for the helpful reviews and for pushing me to write again).  
  
The GOOD news is that now I am on break and about ready to write again. I think that this story will basically consist of about twenty or so chapters plus an epilogue. So, please stay tuned!  
  
Also, if I get even more ambitious, I will start to write and post my new fic (A Miroku/Sango pairing) "Once upon a Screenplay" [title is subject to change] after Christmas. This is another idea that I had that is based on a movie I saw one afternoon.  
  
Again, gomen nasai minna-san. Please, stay tuned for some more of "The Greatest Show on Earth" which, should be posted by the end of the week. Please remember to read and review the new stuff too. The more reviews I have, the more often I will write. REMEMBER THAT.your reviews are important to me because I need to know that I am writing stuff that people will actually read and hopefully enjoy.  
  
So, for your current entertainment, I present to you my rendition of "The Anime Days of Christmas". It was written about two years ago on Christmas Eve. Enjoy:  
  
The Anime Days of Christmas  
  
(Based off of the tune "Twelve Days of Christmas")  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a half demon pinned  
to a tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two Shinzahoes and a  
half demon pinned to tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three outer senshi,  
two Shinzahoes, and a half demon pinned to a tree  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave me four scrolls with beast gods, three outer senshi, two Shinzahoes, and a half demon pinned to a tree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me FIVE GLISTENING JEWEL SHARDS.four scrolls with beast gods, three outer senshi, two Shinzahoes,  
and a half demon pinned to a tree  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six of Tasuki dancing, FIVE GLISTENING JEWEL SHARDS.four scrolls with beast gods, three  
outer senshi, two Shinzahoes, and a half demon pinned to a tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven suzaku senshi, six of Tasuki dancing, FIVE GLISTENING JEWEL SHARDS.four scrolls  
with beast gods, three outer senshi, two Shinzahoes, and a half demon  
pinned to a tree  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight top hat heroes, seven suzaku senshi, six of Tasuki dancing, FIVE GLISTENING JEWEL SHARDS.four scrolls with beast gods, three outer senshi, two Shinzahoes,  
and a half demon pinned to a tree  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine trips through  
time, eight top hat heroes, seven suzaku senshi, six of Tasuki dancing,  
FIVE GLISTENING JEWEL SHARDS.four scrolls with beast gods, three outer  
senshi, two Shinzahoes, and a half demon pinned to a tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to meccas flying, nine  
trips through time, eight top hat heroes, seven Suzaku senshi, six of Tasuki dancing, FIVE GLISTENING JEWEL SHARDS.four scrolls with beast gods,  
three outer senshi, two Shinzahoes, and a half demon pinned to a tree.  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven red roses,  
ten meccas flying, nine trips through time, eight top hat heroes, seven  
Suzaku senshi, six of Tasuki dancing, FIVE GLISTENING JEWEL SHARDS.four  
scrolls with beast gods, three outer senshi, two Shinzahoes, and a half  
demon pinned to a tree  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve boxes of Pocky, eleven red roses, ten meccas flying, nine trips through time, eight top hat heroes, seven suzaku senshi, six of Tasuki dancing, FIVE GLISTENING  
JEWEL SHARDS.four scrolls with beast gods, three outer senshi, two  
Shinzahoes, and a half demon pinned to a tree  
  
References  
Demon pinned to a tree=InuYasha  
Two Shinzahoes=Fushigi Yugi  
Three outer senshi=Sailor Moon  
Four scrolls with beast gods=Fushigi Yugi  
Five Glistening jewel shards=InuYasha  
Six of Tasuki dancing=Fushigi Yugi  
Seven Suzaku Seven=Fushigi Yugi  
Eight top hat heroes=Sailor Moon (Tuxedo Mask)  
Nine Trips through time=all anime listed above  
Ten meccas flying=all mecca anime  
Eleven red roses=Sailor Moon  
Twelve boxes of Pocky=a dessert that most anime-lovers enjoy (yummy!) 


	14. The Switch and Shikon

A/N: So, I got inspired right after I wrote the previous author's note. Here is the next chapter much, much, much sooner than I thought that I could get it all you Inuyasha lovers out there! Again, sorry for the long wait for this update. Homework is a cruel mistress that took up a lot of my time. Well, that's enough said, on with the disclaimer and the next chapter of, "The Greatest Show on Earth" :D  
  
Disclaimer: A Disclaimer Haiku by me:  
Oh, Inuyasha  
Sorry, I do not own thee  
For fic I use you (though)  
  
Chapter 13: The Switch and Shikon  
  
Kagome, in her dressing room, iced her aching and swollen ankles. She had never felt so much pain in her ankles because she was clearly not used to dancing as much as she did in that one day alone; she was glad that the trapeze did not involve a person using their feet and ankles, prancing about on the ground. She would have rather had defied gravity than danced in the show any day. She massaged her swollen wrists and hoped that she could get away from gravity soon and soar above the ring as "with the greatest of ease" just as the popular song about the trapeze often entailed.  
  
She turned back to her vanity and applied more make-up to her face. She secretly hoped that she would not have to go on that night.  
  
She lied down on her futon and shut her eyes. She couldn't wait till Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and her would venture to downtown Osaka the next day for lunch and a mini shopping spree; she really liked spending time with Inuyasha and sometimes she even desired it more than performing. She closed her eyes and imagined how fun it was going to be.  
  
Her thoughts though were interrupted with a sharp prick in the back of her neck. She at first was confused about what happened. She tried to blame the pain and dullness on the back of her neck on a stray bug that caught her unawares and had managed to sting her; Her conclusion was wrong though as she reached back and pulled out the projectile that had been stuck to the back of her neck. She brought it in front of her eyes and saw that it was some kind of dart. She walked toward to vanity and pulled out another smaller mirror to check out the back of her neck in order to see if the projectile had left a serious mark.  
  
She would have wanted to analyze the situation more but her head began to spin and her vision to blur. She noticed a figure at the doorway that was being reflected in her mirror. As dazed as she was at the moment, she could have swore that she was seeing nothing but a mirage-a clone of Kagome standing in the doorway. She turned around as quickly as she could to observe the door way and saw that a figure that she had saw was not a figment of her imagination.  
  
The blurry figure moved closer to her and she felt that she knew this intruder somehow (though the tranquilizer, affecting her more than she would have liked, did not let her dwell on the feeling). The figure moved closer and said something that Kagome couldn't comprehend because the substance now beginning to influence and dull all of her senses. Before Kagome feinted, the last event that she could recall was the feeling of the figure wrapping her hands together with a strong and sticky duct tape. The darkness took her, making it physically impossible for Kagome to take part of the show that night as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikyou had not thought that putting Kagome out of commission for the night would have been so easy. When entering the circus grounds all the security guards that she past had thought that she was Kagome. She simply waltzed up to Kagome's dressing room and saw that the naïve girl had left her dressing room door partially open and unguarded.  
  
She put the elephant tranquilizer dart into the blow gun and aimed for the back of her neck. She released the dart quickly and quietly as it met its mark with the accuracy and precision that she had put into the shot. She smiled to herself and thought that this brand of tranquilizer would buy her more than enough time to complete her mission-though she knew that it be painful for her as well as for Inuyasha.  
  
She saw the girl turn around and look at her with drooping eyes. She shut the door so no peeping Toms would feel the urge to look in; she walked toward Kagome slowly and said in a hushed voice, "Sorry, I have to do this to you.but this is the only way that I can gain my freedom from Naraku. It's nothing personal."  
  
She dragged Kagome over to her futon and began tying them together with duct tape. She left Kagome on the bed for a moment when she went over to her open her closet. She then, dragged Kagome over to the closet, took off the I.D that encircled her neck, and placed the girl down on the floor before closing the door behind her.  
  
Kikyou threw Kagome's I.D around her neck just as she heard a stage hand knock on Kagome's dressing room door signifying that it was time for the opening parade.  
  
Kikyou reviewed her mission in her head before exiting. She was to sabotage the circus once again to show Sesshoumaru that Naraku was seriously enraged about him booking the Flying Higurashi's before he had the chance.  
  
Naraku was bent on making the Higurashi's-initially an act that was supposed to save the circus-an act that would ruin Sesshoumaru's success completely. Kikyou-since everyone had seen the strong resemblance that Kagome and her shared-was to impersonate Kagome tonight; she commanded to toy with the equipment in the cat walk between numbers again but not hurt anyone.  
  
Next, she would place some incriminating evidence back in Kagome's dressing room, untie her, and place her back on the futon.  
  
Finally, Kikyou would disappear leaving Kagome to take the blame for her.  
  
Kikyou scoffed at the thought that so many people thought that she had looked similar Kagome; they may have shared some features but she felt that they were totally distinguishable from one another. Maybe when she was young and naïve they could have resembled one another even more so; however, she learned about the real world became more pessimistic which, probably would have made her bodily emotions the opposite of Kagome Higurashi's.  
  
Yet, she had faith in her acting skills; she would have to do a good enough job for Kaede's sake. The only person she feared that could see through her act was Inuyasha due to his heightened senses. Kikyou put on her best "happy" face and walked out of the dressing room hoping that she wouldn't run into Inuyasha until her mission at the Sengoku Jidai circus was complete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha intended to talk to Kagome before the show but it was just one of those days that he decided that everyone just hated him.  
  
Kouga was unusually more of whining bitch that he tended to be before the show. He had made Inuyasha thoroughly groom his pack of wolves just because he felt that he needed them to look his best to impress the mass crowd that was attending-it being a sold-out show and all.  
  
Not only had Kouga bothered him.but Shippo, the clown kid that had called him a monster would not stop asking him about Kagome.  
  
He followed Inuyasha toward his dressing room door saying a bunch of mumbo jumbo about Kagome being the greatest most optimistic person alive and that if everybody had a friend like Kagome that the world would be a better place. He agreed with the brat completely but did not want to see like the "sensitive-type" of guy and decided to tell him to play in the Osakaan traffic instead. When Shippo pouted, Inuyasha ignored the look and entered his dressing room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Inuyasha paused for a moment with his back against the door and thought that because of that wimpy wolf trainer and brat, he was left with only a ten minutes before curtain call to go and talk to Kagome about his "other" act.  
  
He put his canine ear to the door to check to see if Shippo was still planted in front of his door but heard nothing. He sniffed the air and also could not the smell the brat anywhere near, so he decided to head over to Kagome's dressing room for their long over due talk.  
  
He walked out of his dressing room only to be approached by his brother. He looked just as stressed as he always did before a show. He came up to Inuyasha and asked in a hurried tone, "Are the animals all set for tonight's performance?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and responded, "Yup, I think that you would be able to see your reflection if you looked directly at the fur of any member of the Kouga's wolf pack. He had me practically wax them. Is there someone in special in the audience tonight?"  
  
"Only one of the candidates that is running for Prime Minister of Japan. His young daughter Midoriko loves the circus and he wanted her to come and see the Sengoku Jidai circus for her birthday." Sesshoumaru tried to calm himself but was unsuccessful at his attempt. "Tonight, we need an absolutely perfect show. The strange events seemed to have passed and security says."  
  
Inuyasha interrupted, "That's great Sesshoumaru but I gotta go see Kagome before the curtain call.it's kind of important."  
  
"Kagome's not in her dressing room.she's already near the stage entrance warming up with the dancers." stated Sesshoumaru. "You know that you should be back there too.get going Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha angry that the whole world seemed to be against him being honest with Kagome stormed off toward the animal tent in order to ready them for the opening parade and the Sengoku Jidai's last and most important showing in Osaka.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Madam Adele passed in between the line of girls and stopped when she observed Kagome. The girl seemed a lot more graceful than she had been in practice that afternoon.  
  
"Kagome, you seemed to have improved immensely from my training." She had said to her.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!" chirped Kikyou as sweetly as she could muster.  
  
Madam Adele shocked by the purely humble response responded, "It also seems that your attitude adjusted as well.good for you young lady!" Extremely proud of her achievement in turning a ill-mannered amateur into a respectful dancer, Madam walked toward the next girl who would not face the same praise for butchering a pirouette.  
  
Kikyou smiled as the group broke for a break five minutes before the production would begin. So far, nobody had noticed she was not Kagome. She turned around and paled for a second though as she noticed a female member of the Flying Higurashi's approaching her. She had known that this girl was Kagome's best friend and not much else.  
  
She hugged "Kagome" and said, "I am so glad that You and Inuyasha will be joining us tomorrow in downtown Osaka. It's gonna be nice for all of us to hang out.plus if Miroku tries something, I can rely on Inuyasha to scare some respect into him, right?"  
  
Kikyou felt both shocked and a bit jealous about this news. Were Kagome and Inuyasha already dating? How could have Inuyasha already forgotten about her!  
  
Sango interrupted her thoughts by saying, "What's the matter Kagome? You looked confused, even surprised.did you forget about our outing tomorrow?" questioned Sango.  
  
Kikyou quickly responded as she thought that Kagome would have by saying, "No, how could I! I guess that I was just nervous about the show tonight."  
  
"I don't blame you! With such an important figure as Onigumo Takahashi and his daughter Midoriko coming to see us all, there is a lot of added pressure put on us!" agreed Sango. "Did you know the he is presenting his daughter with the world famous Shikon jewel tonight before the closing act in honor of her birthday. Security is really tight and Sesshoumaru is obsessed with everything being absolutely perfect tonight! Well, good luck tonight on your debut as a dancer!" Sango gave her friend a quick good luck pat and hurried off to join the rest of the Flying Higurashi's.  
  
Kikyou as Kagome wished the girl good luck back before she got to pondering. Kikyou found it very interesting that Naraku had sent her out for mission on a such an important night. She had no knowledge of Onigumo Takahashi and the Shikon and she would not have known if Kagome's friend would not of told her. What more did Naraku have planned for the Sengoku Jidai circus she wondered.  
  
The music blared from the speakers and the procession started as problem-free as it would every night. However, with a complicated plot from the evil mind of Naraku present, it was almost a guarantee that the opening parade would be the only act unaffected.  
  
A/N: Sorry, if this has any insanely bad grammatical errors! I didn't have time to proof read. Well.I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be up by the end of the week for sure! :D 


	15. Naraku's Hidden Plot

A/N: Hey minna-san! I got a pretty exciting chapter posted for you all. It had hardly any Kagome in it but lots of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Naraku, Sesshoumaru and it introduces Kagura! Due to the lack of fluff in this chapter, the following chapter will have more of it :D.  
  
Also, as a response to my most recent review, I have put a part in this chapter which clears up things between the whole Inuyasha-Kagome-Kikyou love triangle. The way that Kikyou realizes that she can't win Inuyasha's affections anymore is the way that I imagined that it could be dealt with in the anime or manga (yet it is done quite differently-especially in episode 125 of the anime). So, Kikyou's main motivation for working for Naraku and going against Inuyasha-in this fic-is to save herself from perpetual servitude to Naraku and to take both her sister and herself away from him.  
  
I am not a Kikyou-Inuyasha fan. However, I feel that given the situation and how complicated life really is, that it would be too simplistic to just have either Inuyasha or Kikyou forget about what they once had with one another. I GARENTEE that Inuyasha and Kagome will end up together in end, so please put your worries to rest.  
  
Any way, on to chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (points to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, etc) but that person over there does (points to a picture of Rumiko Takahashi.)  
  
Chapter 14: Naraku's Hidden Plot  
  
Naraku twiddled his fingers as evilly as he could. He was going to utterly ruin Sesshoumaru. After all, he thought to himself, what comes around goes around.  
  
The history between Naraku and Sesshoumaru and their families' business has been a long and complicated one. At one point in time, Naraku's family owned the greatest circus around; children's laughing voices once had echoed through the now silent tent. Also, the lights had worked then glittering with bright and colored light instead of housing colonies of spiders and various other insects.  
  
Naraku had been a little boy then. He had felt great excitement for following in his father's foot steps. He wanted to be the greatest ring master that ever was. However, his dreams were cut short when his parents, members of a long chain of founders of the traditional circus, were murdered in cold blood one stormy April night in Tokyo.  
  
He swore-as a ten year-old-to whatever gods existed above that he would still make his father proud. Yet, after a short time managing his circus, he found that his competition-mainly the Sengoku Jidai Circus-that it was no easy feat. A new brand of circus had emerged in the form of the Sengoku Jidai. Instead of the mere parlor tricks and clown/dance techniques, the Sengoku Jidai offered death-defying stunts and a "freak" show which made others value their normal lives and existence; the freak show initially presented the idea that fear could be turned into entertainment.  
  
The main reason that Naraku's circus had failed was that since Sesshoumaru's family ended up introducing this new circus revolution, he had always been second best and a follower-even a copy cat- to the circus going public. What Naraku needed was to come up with something original; his idea was to construct a circus that would offer death defying stunts and one of the largest freak shows in all of Japan.  
  
Naraku, during the years in which the circus had remained dormant, had collected a couple of prized individuals that would certainly spice up his developing freak show. Most of his collectibles-as he called them-had been hanyous.  
  
Hanyous were spawns of demons and humans; they were the most abundant candidates for his show because many of these half-breeds did not develop in physically appealing ways; those hanyous inherited dominant demonic visages, so Naraku could easily pass them off as pure demons. Some though could pass for humans; Naraku used this category of hanyou to present death- defying stunts since these performers' possessed super-human abilities which separated them from the norm.  
  
Sesshoumaru still had an advantage with his brother Inuyasha in his show. He had possessed both and incorporated both in his act-though he knew that Inuyasha had not known that he was the way he was because of the demon blood running through his veins. Naraku knew that if he could have Inuyasha join him and help him to awaken his demon blood that he could improve his circus in many ways; it certainly wouldn't be second rate anymore-he thought. He would have the biggest traveling freak show around. He would give the crowds the death-defying stunts and a new form of circus to drool over.  
  
All he needed was his plot tonight to work. If successful-overseen by Kagura, who Naraku thought more loyal than Kikyou-then he would weaken the sickening close bonds that the performers shared with one another. Inuyasha would begin to distrust Kagome, Sesshoumaru would question and doubt the loyalty of the performers, and other chaos would ensue simply because this stimulus would set a catastrophic chain of events into play.  
  
Naraku swirled the blood-red wine which resided in his silver goblet around, chugged it down in one fatal swoop, and then proceeded to throw it on the ground with a great force causing the dark and empty hall to be filled with sound. He smiled to himself as the sound of the goblet's fall diminished. When the hall became silent once more, he said to himself, "It feels good to be evil! Sesshoumaru, your circus will fall like mine did.by the loss of a family member."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the across the ring as he led Tanto and Elli around. He was royally pissed that he hadn't found the time to tell her about the whole freak show thing. Well, she was going to see him tonight because she-as a dancer now- was on stage for the first few seconds of his act. He knew that she was would be mad at him for this. He could see how the scene would play out in his head already:  
  
"Inuyasha, how could you let Sesshoumaru do this to you.you're not a monster-both you and I know this!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't like when Kagome and him fought. He would never admit it anyone though. He didn't want to loose his 'bad boy' image. He smiled across the ring to Kagome but she was too busy dancing to see. Or so he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikyou felt alive again as a performer. After such a long time at a dormant circus, she felt the energy from the audience and desired to dance her heart out during the opening performance. She had almost forgotten about her mission in the midst of a pirouette when she saw Inuyasha idly glancing at her from across the ring; she quickly remembered.  
  
Kikyou felt her heart jump. It had been a long time since she had seen Inuyasha with such a happy look on his face. She had thought that her betrayal would leave the poor love-sick fool scarred for life. Apparently not, Kikyou had thought to herself. She wondered if the girl was really helping heal Inuyasha's trampled heart. She sighed inwardly as she continued to dance.  
  
The dancing troupe had made it all around the ring and now was back stage. Kikyou felt relieved that Inuyasha was getting better in her absence. Yet, she could also feel a great deal of jealousy that mixed in with the feeling of relief. If only this life had dished out different circumstances so that they could be together. In other words, Kikyou knew that a relationship wasn't possible between the two of them anymore; she had to free herself and her sister first before she would even think of fighting for Inuyasha's heart. If all went well and she gained her freedom, she feared that it would be too late because she had seen the effect that Kagome had on Inuyasha through his one idle smile; through time, it would just grow stronger and she wouldn't have a chance for rekindling the love that they had once shared. It would be better for Kikyou and Inuyasha for her to find another to love. Kagome had taken her place and there wouldn't be room for her anymore in Inuyasha's new life. She was glad that it Kagome and not some bitch. The realization did not stop her from releasing a single tear drop from her right eye. (A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, this paragraph presents the death of the past relationship between Kikyou and Inuyasha *huzzah!)  
  
It was just too bad-thought Kikyou-that, she had to frame the girl. She was too determined to free her sister. Plus, in her heart, she somehow knew that Naraku's plot-at least the one known to her-would fail because of the love that Kagome and Inuyasha had felt for one another. Love would always be the victor over deceit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who seemed to be deeply contemplating something. He noticed something different about Kagome though. He smelled the air around him and noticed that the way that Kagome smelled everyday had somehow changed. He had started walking towards her to try to find the reason why. He walked up to her and she turned to meet his gaze. He looked into her eyes and was shocked as hell at his conclusion.  
  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha breathed almost inaudibly, "What are you doing here? Where's Kagome?"  
  
Kikyou a bit surprised at Inuyasha's observant behavior stated, "It seems that I can't fool you, so why even try to. She's not here at the moment Inuyasha. Let me do my mission here and I promise that she will not be harmed. Reveal me to the others and she will be taken away from you and the Sengoku Jidai Circus forever."  
  
"What are you planning to do? Ruin the circus like you did before? Make us loose all our profits? Why do you work for that bastard anyway?" questioned Inuyasha  
  
"I can't tell you!" Kikyou shouted to him as she dragged him away from the crowd. I can assure you though, that if you get in my way, the girl or maybe even you will be hurt! Now, let me do my job or my life will become even more hellish than it is now. If you help the girl than you will hurt me, Inuyasha, and if you do nothing less people will be hurt. So, please don't be foolish!"  
Inuyasha reached out to grab her but she moved toward the dancing troupe. Damn that Kikyou and all her ultimatums he had thought to himself! Inuyasha had no choice but to let everyone think that Kikyou was Kagome. He knew one thing for sure though; he was going to foil Naraku's plan without exposing Kikyou and keeping Kagome safe physically and from suspicion.  
  
A part of him was glad though, that Kagome's detainment would let him explain his act to her; although the circumstances that kept him from more arguments resulting with Kagome royally sucked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The acts were going wonderfully that night as far as Sesshoumaru and the rest of the staff could tell. The clown routines were very funny and the Flying Higurashi's were performing the best that they had so far; Sango had nailed all of her moves and it would seem that after so short of time she had even mastered the triple flip and twist. The false Kagome even performed beautiful as a dancer. Sesshoumaru sat smugly backstage watching as Inuyasha finished scaring the pants off the whiny kid in the third row and exited stage left with Sesshoumaru giving him a pat on the back.  
  
The only event left for the night was the presentation of the Shikon jewel to Midoriko Takahashi. The famous politician had given the jewel to Sesshoumaru's care. He was then, after Inuyasha's act and before the finale, to invite the eleven year-old down and present the jewel to her on behalf of her father.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew the worth of the jewel so in mind of all the things that had gone awry of late he had kept the jewel close to his person. He wouldn't let any thief take it; they would have to pry it out of his vice- like grip. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before coming out from the stage left and heading toward the center ring wearing his new glittery white boa.  
  
He took another deep breath before he spoke up, "Dear ladies and gentle, boys and girls of all ages, I have an announcement to make before I conclude this, our last show in Osaka. It appears that we have a very special guest in our audience tonight. This person is a true lover of the circus and it is my honor.neh, my privilege to invite Midoriko Takahashi up to the center ring to join me. Your father has arranged a very special surprise for you Takahashi-san!"  
  
The eleven year-old looked to her father with wonderment in her eyes. He nodded as to indicate that this wasn't some practical joke that he was pulling. The audience began to clap and Midoriko got up and skipped happily over Sesshoumaru in the center ring.  
  
"Your father thinks of you as his special little jewel Midoriko-san, so he thought that the most appropriate way of him showing you how he feels is to get you a jewel as well.a jewel that-of course is no rival to your own beauty. Here is the Shi."  
  
Sesshoumaru did not have a chance to finish. Kikyou up on the cat walk also did not know of this recent plot twist. She was messing with a couple of the sand bags when the lights had gone out and blinded her from her work up there.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a strong current of wind separate him from the girl. He was hoisted up by the strong winds and slammed down into the safety nets that were still left in tact for the Flying Higurashis' dismounts. His mobility was completely disabled because of the strength of the wind that pummeled against his body. He had heard the sound of the audience screaming and panicking. He had known somewhere in the depths of his soul that everything was going too smoothly to end the perfect night.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard a chuckle from above him and felt a hand reach into the pocket where the Shikon jewel was being stored. He screamed, "Please.don't do this! Things were going too well."  
  
He opened his eyes to see-however faintly-that he was talking to a demon girl that he had gathered had manipulated the wind in the auditorium. She looked at the Shikon and said, "You're a silly man to think that I would go against my master's wishes. With that, she went away from Sesshoumaru on a gigantic white feather and disappeared from the tent. As soon as she did, the air currents returned to normal and lights had turned back on. Sesshoumaru, managing to lift his head up observed that the audience had looked disheveled but still mainly in tact; of what he could tell in one short glance, there were very few injuries involved.  
  
Sesshoumaru surprisingly got down to the ground rather quickly and began to explain to the audience the situation. Those that were injured would be treated immediately, discounts for season passes would be in effect, and he apologized several times, wording each apology differently.  
  
The general crowd seemed to buy it, while the two people that he was meant to impress were still either insanely fearful-in Midoriko's case-or intensely angry-in Minister Takahashi's case. Sesshoumaru knew that he had a lot of explaining to do to avoid a law suit, so he walked over to the Takahashi's as calmly as he could and asked them to follow him to his office where they could talk things over in private. A very expensive and valuable jewel had been stolen and Sesshoumaru knew that the circus would have to pay dearly for it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kikyou had seen once the lights had turned on and the wind was gone that Sesshoumaru had a look of pure panic on his face as he lay on the safety net. What had caused that sudden blackout she had wondered?  
Kikyou would only have to see the end of the cat walk to know. So, she was involved with Naraku's other plot.  
  
"Kagura, what are you doing here! I think that I can handle things here on my own" testified Kikyou to the demon wearing a red, white, and blue kimono and holding a large white fan.  
  
"Well, you were sloppy with your work.I saw in Kanna's mirror how you were discovered by Inuyasha and you didn't kill him in order to keep your secret identity as Kagome. You know, as well as I do that when a plot is discovered it is better to silence a person who can blab by introducing the individual with death. Why didn't you kill him Kikyou? Is it still possible that you harbor feelings for Inuyasha?" piped Kagura haughtily.  
  
Kikyou remained silent for a moment and hesitated to reveal that it was over between her and Inuyasha yet that she still felt fond of the man so to not pass herself as weak. She instead changed the topic by asking her, "Now, what is Naraku's real reason for sending you here; why did he want the Shikon?"  
  
Kagura held the jewel out and looked at it fondly before she looked to Kikyou with a response in her lips.  
  
"The master has ordered you to break the jewel with you holy powers and plant the broken shards of it in Kagome Higurashi's dressing room. He wanted you to frame her that way instead of the way that you were ordered to do it. This way, as the Lord Naraku thought, the media would be more attracted to the Sengoku Jidai Circus and be one more cause to its deterioration and eventual downfall."  
  
As a sort of afterthought, Kagura added, "If you ask me though, I feel that it's a shame to break such a pretty jewel."  
  
Kagura walked over to Kikyou and handed her the jewel reluctantly. She chanted something under her breath and disappeared in front of Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou eyed the jewel before her before she quickly pulled out one of her holy arrows. She merely touched the jewel lightly before it began to glow with a soft pink light and crack. The jewel then crumpled in her whole no more.  
  
She heard from the cat walk Sesshoumaru talking to the crowd and explaining the current situation. Kikyou had to hurry before Sesshoumaru gave the security guards the order to search out the circus thoroughly for the missing precious jewel. She had to free Kagome, plant the evidence, and escape the circus before anyone began to suspect anything more suspicious.  
  
Kikyou quickly made her way down the cat walk with a person that she knew quite well in hot pursuit of her.  
She had reached the door to Kagome's dressing room and looked around to see if anyone had followed her. She slipped in and quickly got to work. She hid the various shards around certain spots of Kagome's dressing room and then pulled the girl out of the closet. Kikyou uncovered the top blanket of Kagome's futon and quickly got to creating the illusion that Kagome had fallen asleep right after the show.  
  
Kikyou whipped out a skinny jeweled dagger and cut the duct tape off of Kagome's hands and untied the gag that was in her mouth. She dragged her to the bed, with her dagger clenched in between her teeth and put her under the top futon. Kagome turned around naturally and moaned sweetly in her sleep. Kikyou only had one last thing to do and it that was to get out of the Sengoku Jidai unnoticed.  
  
She turned around and saw that it would be quite impossible to do that with Inuyasha in front of her and blocking the door way.  
  
She knew that she could not convince him to let her leave peacefully so she took drastic measures. She ran over to the futon once again and pulled the dagger that was clenched in between her teeth and pointed it right above Kagome's heart.  
  
She focused her eyes on Inuyasha's worried visage and stated as clearly as she could, "Inuyasha, you have to move out of my way now; if you don't I will kill Kagome.  
  
"Fool," Inuyasha spat, "there's a security camera in this room right now, the guards will be over here as soon as you can clown car."  
  
Kikyou waved her finger at him in a Sassy manner and responded, "You think me a fool if I didn't destroy the camera when I first surprised the little Kagome getting ready for her big night. I tell you Inuyasha.that I am no fool. Naraku's other minions are also buying me time by that gates, that's where the majority of guards are at the moment."  
  
Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing. Kikyou had really turned rotten unless it was all an act. "Kikyou, you wouldn't hurt Kagome! I don't think that you are capable of hurting the innocent."  
  
"You would think that of the old me Inuyasha.but I have changed my friend!" she stated after making a slight cut on Kagome's forehead. Blood began to ooze and Kikyou regretted doing that (after all, she had just intentually hurt an innocent for her own selfish reason). This incident had fazed her but she was determined not to show that it had this effect on her through her visage. She felt as if her face had turned to stone.  
  
Inuyasha felt a drop of sweat lingering down his forehead as he saw Kikyou intentually cut into Kagome's forehead. He had to move aside. The last time he had let Kikyou go, it was because of the love that he felt for her. This time was different though. He had yielded to Kikyou's demand to save another person that he cared deeply about.  
  
Kikyou waved sayounara and winked before exiting the room.  
Inuyasha hurried over to the sink and filled a bowl with soap and water. He then took a rag and carried the bowel over to Kagome's bed side. He dipped the rag in the luke warm water gingerly began cleaning the cut on her forehead. Once cleaned, he placed a bandage on it and set out on his next mission. He needed to find the Shikon shards and get them to his brother to explain the situation-no matter how unbelievable or unreasonable it seemed.  
  
He looked behind her vanity found two and was about to find another when a burley security guard walked in saw that Inuyasha had three shards of the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha was about to explain himself, however, before he could do so the guard called over some other officers that were near by and said proudly into his walkie talkie, "We got him sir. We'll bring the criminal to your office at once.  
  
The same guard that reported him marched over to him and asked, "How could you do this to your own brother who has taken such good care of you?"  
  
Inuyasha responded, "You don't understand, I was framed!"  
  
The office smiled and said pointing to a sleeping Kagome, "I think that you just stole her line. Come on dog boy." 


	16. On sabbatical :

Konnichi wa minna-san! Gomen for not posting for quite a long time. My scholarly life dominants three quarters of my free time and the remaining quarter is used to go outside and spend time with real people and do anime club PR work. So................I will get back to the story soon (sort of speak, I'm going on a short sabbatical).  
  
Thank you for you patience and sorry for the late announcement. So please, stay tuned for you next installment of "The Greatest Show on Earth" coming to your local fanfiction.net in spring 2004. 


End file.
